


Forget

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Car Accident, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Maybe a little angst (if you could call it angst xD), Original Character Death(s), Romance, Smut, changki rise, doctor!Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: “Is this Yoo Kihyun talking?” a female voice talked in the other line and he wondered if it was some kind of call center that was trying to sell something to him.“Yes, it’s Yoo Kihyun talking” he said, rubbing his eyes. “Who is this?” he asked, starting to worry about his boyfriend because he didn’t arrive yet and it was completely dark outside.“This is Asan Medical Center calling” she said and Kihyun started to feel bad. He knew what would come next and he wished to be dreaming. “We have Moon Junki here, he was involved in a car accident and we are treating him in the operation room” she kept on going and the pink haired quickly stood up, grabbing his wallet to then head to the door.





	1. The accident

**Author's Note:**

> Kihyun's boyfriend dies and Changkyun tries to help him get better (that's basically the plot of the story xD)  
> I hope you enjoy this ^^  
> I'll be updating chapters often :D  
> Thanks for reading and I appreciate any kind of feedback <3

Kihyun rushed through the hallway of his apartment, trying to find his favorite beanie to go outside. He had been waiting an entire week for his boyfriend to come back from his trip and he was anxious to finally see him. He called an hour ago saying they - him and his high school friends - would arrive soon and he already cleaned the place and prepared everything to have a nice dinner. His pink hair was simply styled and he was wearing cool clothes; the only missing thing was his beanie. He didn’t remember where he put it the day before and he was going crazy looking for it.

“Aish... I left it at the bakery” he said to himself while he searched under the sofa’s cushions. The 27 years old man owned a bakery and he suddenly remembered he left it inside his locker. “I can’t believe it” he sighed. He never forgot his beanie though, that day, everything went wrong. One of his mixing machines got broken and two of his employees called him, saying they were sick. Kihyun sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling and trying to only think about Moon Junki - his boyfriend -. The older loved traveling around Korea with his dorky friends and the pink haired didn’t have any problem with that but he hated to see him that little. His lover was a doctor and he took the opportunity to leave every time his superior gave him a free week. They actually had a few fights for that though they managed to overcome them.

Kihyun checked on his cellphone once again, waiting for another call or something. He was dead tired but he wanted to pretend he was wide awake; he couldn’t fall asleep before seeing him again. The pink haired closed his eyes for a few seconds though he couldn’t take it anymore and immediately the slumber took him. He woke up two hours later due to the loud sound of his phone ringing and he quickly answered. His sleepy voice was pretty evident but he didn’t care, his boyfriend knew he worked a lot during the day. “Hello?” he spoke, sitting up and combing his hair a bit.

 _ _“Is this Yoo Kihyun talking?”__  a female voice talked in the other line and he wondered if it was some kind of call center that was trying to sell something to him.

“Yes, it’s Yoo Kihyun talking” he said, rubbing his eyes. “Who is this?” he asked, starting to worry about his boyfriend because he didn’t arrive yet and it was completely dark outside.

 _ _“This is Asan Medical Center calling”__  she said and Kihyun started to feel bad. He knew what would come next and he wished to be dreaming. __“We have Moon Junki here, he was involved in a car accident and we are treating him in the operation room”__  she kept on going and the pink haired quickly stood up, grabbing his wallet to then head to the door.

“I’m on my way!” he ended the call, running to the elevator. Kihyun didn’t want to hear any further; he wanted to be there as fast as possible to see his boyfriend. He entered his car and drove, reaching his destination after a few minutes. He rushed inside the Hospital - trying his best not to run - and asked for his boyfriend over the reception. The nurse told him where to go and he reached the elevator before the doors closed. It was full of people but he focused on the big numbers that showed on the tiny screen.

The moment he got out, he ran through the hallway, stopping when he saw someone familiar discussing with the nurses. It was Changkyun, the youngest of the group and the only one his boyfriend met recently. The male worked for Junki; he was also a doctor but he was new there and the others let him join the group pretty quickly since they all played basketball and Changkyun too.

The younger had one leg with a cast and minor injuries and Kihyun went closer, breathing heavily while his heart raced and his worry grew. “What do you mean I cannot go?! My friend is in there! I’m fine” the doctor kept on repeating and the nurses tried to push him backwards. “Girls, seriously, I work here and you all know me, let me go!” he added.

“No, Dr. Im, go back to your room” one of the nurses said and Kihyun decided he should interrupt because he was going crazy and Changkyun seemed to be going crazy too. “Your leg is broken and we should treat your injuries-

“I’m sorry” the pink haired softly approached them and the younger widened his eyes when he saw him. “I’m here to see Moon Junki...” he added after bowing slightly. “Hi, Changkyun-ah” he felt his eyes getting teary and Changkyun noticed it. He was using crutches but he gave them to one of the girls to hug him. The pink haired hugged him back, squeezing his pullover while he let the tears fall. Kihyun hid his face on the doctor’s shoulder, wetting the soft surface, and his sobs intensified when he felt a hand caressing his back.

“It’s okay” the younger whispered and the pink haired parted, drying his tears with his fingers. “I’ll make sure they are doing everything to save him” he moved his grayish bangs a little because they were touching one of his injuries. Changkyun didn’t look okay in Kihyun’s opinion but he was still there, trying to go see Junki. “Even if they don’t want me to” he smiled toothlessly, patting the elder’s shoulder before grabbing his crutches again. The nurses understood it was in vain to stop him so they guided both of them to the operations’ room.

“What happened? How are the others?” Kihyun asked, following Changkyun closely. “Was Junki driving?” he kept on talking and saw the doctor nod.

“Yes, he was” the younger answered. “The others are fine, Jooheony-hyung hit his head and his left arm is broken, Hyungwon-hyung has minor injuries around his face and arms, Minhyuk-hyung has cuts and bruises but nothing too serious and Hoseok-hyung broke his ankle and has some bruises” he explained, making Kihyun get even more nervous. His boyfriend seemed to be the only one with death risk and he wanted to know more. “Junki-hyung was driving and a truck hit us” Changkyun suddenly touched his forehead as if he finally felt the pain over his head. He had a pretty ugly wound on his temple and the nurses were right, he needed to be treated. “The man wasn’t going that fast but the impact was on Junki-hyung’s side” he said once he let go of his forehead. “I’m sorry” the grayish haired apologized. “You’ll have to stay here” he placed a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder to stop him and he complied, sitting over the waiting room.

“Dr. Im” one of the nurses interrupted Changkyun. “You can’t go in, you are bleeding” she made the doctor give up.

“You are right” he sat down next to the pink haired. “Clean my injuries” he impatiently ordered. “Quickly” the girls stared at each other - they were two - and went to look for their medical tools.

“Are you crazy? Just go and rest, you won’t be able to do anything” Kihyun didn’t think it was worth it. Other doctors were working in there and the younger worked in the emergency room, not there. He was the new guy to the others and they wouldn’t let him stay in the operations room to see the process.

“I just want to make sure they are doing everything right” Changkyun was stubborn and the nurses came back. Kihyun looked away as they were cleaning the injuries. He hated hospitals and blood; he couldn’t even stay there for long without feeling sick. “Okay, wait here” the grayish haired stood up, entering the operations room without hesitation.

“The doctors won’t let him interfere” one of the nurses told Kihyun and they left him alone after that. The pink haired didn’t know what to do, sitting there made him feel uneasy and grow more and more impatient. He walked from one corner to the other, biting his nails while doing so. His nerves didn’t seem to relax and, the moment he saw Changkyun returning with a defeated expression, he knew the others didn’t let him in. The younger let himself fall on one of the chairs and Kihyun quickly joined him.

“Is he okay? What did you see?” the pink haired couldn’t contain his questions.

“I don’t know... they didn’t let me see anything” his sad expression looked cute, he was even pouting unconsciously. Kihyun always thought Changkyun seemed younger than his age most of the time. “I’m sorry, hyung... I tried” he stared at the ceiling, trying not to cry.

“It’s okay, Changkyun-ah” the elder patted the doctor’s thigh. “There’s nothing you could do” he covered his face with his palms and they both stayed silent for a few hours. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, it was exasperating, suffocating; nothing Kihyun experienced before. When he finally looked up, he found Changkyun falling asleep. The younger couldn’t keep his eyes opened and the pink haired wondered why didn’t he go to his room to rest. “Changkyun” he called, making the doctor turn his head. “Go and rest, I’ll stay here” he added but Changkyun shook his head.

“It’s fine, I don’t want to leave you alone” the grayish haired confessed, surprising him. “It’s awful to be here alone, I experienced it before with my mother” he assured and the elder thought he was right. The place was fully white and had that awful smell that made him get depressed. He didn’t understand how doctors and nurses could work in there. Junki’s shifts were of 24 hours sometimes - only when he started - and he couldn’t spend two minutes there without wishing to run away.

“Thank you” Kihyun thanked him, earning a soft smile. They stayed silent once again after that and, when the doctor came out, they both stood up.

“Yoo Kihyun” the man called his name, making his heart race. “Moon Junki didn’t make it, we are really sorry” he added and Kihyun couldn’t stop the tears from coming out. Changkyun started crying too and they hugged there, not believing Junki was dead.

 

 

“Hyung, I’m fine” Changkyun protested when Hyungwon tried to lift him from the floor. “I can walk with this” he showed him the crutches so he stopped doing stupid things. The taller one offered him a ride since he couldn’t walk properly and he accepted though he was starting to think it was a bad idea. __‘Why didn’t I take the subway?’__  the grayish haired asked himself, trying to have patience.

It was their friend’s funeral that morning so everyone was there. Changkyun could already see Hoseok and Minhyuk talking with Kihyun but the latter didn’t seem so happy to have them close. Apparently, Hoseok was making silly jokes to ‘cheer him up’ and Minhyuk tried to change the subject quickly, failing to do so. “But you seem to be struggling with those and I can help” Hyungwon got him out of his thoughts when he answered. “Is Jooheony okay?” he asked and Changkyun nodded.

“Yes, he woke up today and he didn’t remember anything from the accident but he’s fine” the doctor told him, starting to go forward. He wanted to check on Kihyun because he was devastated two days ago. They stayed hugging for almost an hour and then they went to Changkyun’s room to rest. The pink haired didn’t want to go home so the younger let him sleep on the bed next to his. It was empty and he made sure the nurses wouldn’t say anything because he couldn’t see Kihyun suffering like that. The doctor hated to see him crying; he believed the elder was the most beautiful and pure person he ever met. He fell in love with him months ago, even if he told himself a thousand times he shouldn’t. It wasn’t something possible; his feelings were stronger than his mind and he couldn’t help it. They met before he got his job at the hospital and he liked him instantly. It was one day he wanted something sweet and he ended up buying chocolate croissants at Kihyun’s bakery. They saw each other a few times though the pink haired didn’t seem to remember him when Junki introduced them months later.

Changkyun was a shy person and he wasn’t brave enough to ask Kihyun out before their official meeting. His heart broke the moment he found out Junki and Kihyun were a couple and he tried to stop liking him but it was in vain. And he felt even worse at that instant; he couldn’t be in love with his dead friend’s boyfriend, that was sick. __‘I hate myself’__  he thought, deciding he would do his best to forget Kihyun. “Sorry, guys” the pink haired said. “I need some air” he added.

“But, we are outsi- Ah! What’s wrong with you?!” Hoseok yelled when Minhyuk punched him hard on his chest. “Oh... I get it” he chuckled dryly when he realized Kihyun wanted to run away from them. The latter smiled sarcastically to then roll his eyes - not letting the other two see him - and leave them.

“Changkyun-ah!” Kihyun waved his hand the moment he saw him and closed the distance between them to hug him. “Thank God you two are here” he whispered and sighed. “Hoseok-hyung was driving me crazy and Minhyuk-hyung was doing stupid things to stop him” he explained and Hyungwon laughed. “Thanks, Hyungwon-hyung” Kihyun shook his head. “I hate being here... my parents in law doesn’t like me and they believe I killed their son when I wasn’t even inside the car” his eyes looked red and puffy and Changkyun could tell he’d been crying. “I miss him” he whispered, lowering his gaze to the floor and crying silently. The younger wanted to hug him like he did at the hospital but he just caressed his back softly.

“We all do” the doctor said and Hyungwon nodded, not laughing anymore.

“Hey” Kihyun dried his tears and smiled toothlessly, trying to pretend he was okay. “Are you doing anything after the funeral?” he asked and the other two shook their heads. “Can we go somewhere? I don’t want to be alone in my apartment” he begged and they nodded.

“I want something from your bakery” Hyungwon said and the pink haired sighed.

“Fine, let’s go to my bakery to get some coffee” he sold coffee too and Hyungwon smiled when he accepted. “Why are you smiling? It won’t be free” Kihyun laughed evilly, making the other drop his smile. “I’m kidding” he added and Junki’s parents interrupted their talk.

“Kihyun” Junki’s mother spoke firmly. “We are about to make the speech, are you coming?” she asked and the pink haired nodded.

“Don’t leave without me” he whispered in Changkyun’s ear and followed the elders.

 

 

When the funeral ended, Kihyun went to search for Hyungwon and Changkyun. He tried to avoid everyone in the way but his best friend Joohyun stopped him to then hug him like she never did before. “Do you want to come to my apartment? Seulgi downloaded some movies and you know you can stay to sleep if you want to” she offered and the pink haired suddenly doubted his decision of going with the guys. “We can go to work together tomorrow” she was also his partner over the bakery; they knew each other since they were little.

“That sounds really good” Kihyun answered. “Can you wait a few minutes? I have to tell Junki’s friends I won’t go with them” he asked and Joohyun nodded with a slight smile. Before he could move an inch from there, he felt someone touching his shoulder. It was Changkyun and he bowed to Joohyun, supporting his weight on his crutches. “Changkyun! I was about to go look for you” the pink haired turned to the younger’s side to stare directly into his eyes.

“Hyungwon-hyung told me his girlfriend called and he won’t come with us, you can stay in my apartment if you want to” Changkyun spoke before he could say anything. “My roommate Joshua is a bit weird but he won’t bother you” he added and Kihyun chuckled. “Maybe it will be something good since he talks a lot; he’ll help you forget about... this! For a while” he said and the elder thought he looked cute trying not to mention Junki at any moment. Changkyun always helped him with everything and he felt really thankful for that. The grayish haired even covered Junki several times at work only because Kihyun complained about seeing his boyfriend so little. The young doctor was a ball of sunshine to him.

“Thanks a lot, Changkyunnie” he patted the younger’s shoulder. “But Joohyun invited me to her apartment too and I’ll be more comfortable with them since I know them very well” he tried not to sound so harsh. “I think I will bother Joshua-ssi if I stay in your apartment” he softly said and Changkyun shook his head.

“It’s okay!” he smiled toothlessly. “Tell me if you need anything” he bowed to Joohyun and then Kihyun hugged him. He wanted to thank him somehow and he felt that was appropriate. The doctor seemed startled for a second but then hugged back. “Have a nice day, Kihyun-hyung” the younger smiled softly at him and then left, slowly moving to the entrance gate of the cemetery.

“He seems really nice” Joohyun smiled at Kihyun. “Junki-oppa had good friends” she added and the pink haired nodded, staring at Changkyun.

“He’s the nicest, I seriously want to punch Hoseok-hyung’s face” he confessed and Joohyun agreed with him. “And Minhyuk-hyung is too noisy... I like Jooheon-hyung better if we talk about the older friends” he explained and the woman nodded, saying she thought the same way. “They are all 30 and they act like teens” he shook his head, sighing right after.

“Yeah... men never grow up” she said and Kihyun glared at her. “I’m joking” she added, punching her best friend’s arm. “How old is Changkyun-ssi?” she asked and Kihyun thought for a few seconds because he totally forgot.

“I think he’s 26 but I’m not sure” the pink haired raised his shoulders. “He’s cute and Junki told me he was his best employee” he tried not to cry again.

“He’s not that young, I thought he was younger because Hyungwon-oppa wouldn’t stop taking care of him” she chuckled. “And stop mentioning his name! You have to let your brain relax” Joohyun rolled her eyes. “Let’s go, we’ll buy some ice cream on the way” she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the exit. Kihyun took one last glance to his dead boyfriend’s grave and promised himself he would move on. Junki wouldn’t have wanted him to be sad; he needed to be strong. __‘Strong’__  he thought, drying the slight tears that formed over the corners of his eyes.

 

 

“Yeri, can you help me with this?” Kihyun called the youngest of his employees because he needed help with some boxes. The girl didn’t take long to appear in front of him and he instructed her what to do. “This ones have flour and this ones have sugar” the pink haired showed her with his hands. “You have to organize them so it’s easier for us to find the ingredients” he kept on going and Yeri nodded repeatedly. “Understood?” he asked.

“Yes, Kihyun-oppa!” she yelled doing a military gesture and making Kihyun laugh. “Will you leave me alone in here?” the redhead seemed to be scared of being inside the deposit alone though the door was open and the other employees were over the huge kitchen where he had all the ovens and machines. Yeri would be next to that room and the elder had to make some more chocolate croissants because those were almost gone.

“I’m going to be there and I’ll bring Soonyoung here so he helps you” the pink haired said and went to look for Soonyoung. The latter spent most of the time over the cashier though it was Hansol’s turn that afternoon and he stayed behind the counter, preparing coffee with Seungkwan. The only problem about that was that Soonyoung usually broke things and it wouldn’t be convenient to leave him with the coffee machine. “Soonyoung-ah! I need your help over here” Kihyun’s head was peeking out of the kitchen’s door frame and the younger immediately ran in his direction. “Go there and help Yeri, she’ll explain what you have to do” the pink haired added and Soonyoung bowed slightly before doing what he was told.

Kihyun didn’t waste time and started making the croissants’ dough together with his bakers. They were going really fast and the pink haired could relax. He forgot about the recent events for a while doing what he liked; he felt nothing was wrong in his life the moments he baked. “Hyung, do you want me to make some cupcakes now? I think the chocolate ones are almost gone” one of the bakers, Mingyu, asked and the elder nodded.

When everything was done, he stayed in front of the oven to watch the croissants being slowly cooked and he remembered Changkyun loved those. __‘I’ll go visit him’__  he thought, wishing to thank him for his help. Kihyun didn’t know if he would find the doctor at the hospital but he decided to go there first. If Changkyun was at home, he would visit Jooheon for a while and then head to the grayish haired’s place.

The oven turned off the moment the croissants were done and he took a paper bag to put 12 in. He just hoped the nurses wouldn’t take advantage of Changkyun because they always did. Kihyun saw them stealing food from the doctor’s lunch box sometimes, even if the cafeteria was there. The pink haired put his coat on, ready to leave, but he remembered about his favorite beanie. It was still inside his locker and he went to look for it. When he saw the black, fluffy object, he remembered everything from the day of the accident and he had to close it quickly because he didn’t want to cry. _ _‘Nothing is in there’__  he tried to calm down; taking deep breaths until the tears disappeared. “Guys, I’ll leave early today, Joohyun will come in a few minutes, wait for her” he said and everyone greeted him, not stopping their production.

The ride to the hospital wasn’t long. Junki met him when he started working there and he already had his bakery. Kihyun almost punched his face when he asked for his phone number but he thanked the heavens he softened after a few more encounters. That was three years ago and he still remembered it very clearly. The pink haired went out of his car and walked slowly. He entered the hospital and headed to the reception to ask the nurses where Changkyun was. “Hi, is Dr. Im here?” he spoke, calling the girl’s attention.

“Hi” the woman stopped typing to stare at him and widened her eyes when she recognized him. Kihyun went there a thousand times before so everyone knew who he was. “Oh! Kihyun-ssi!” she smiled at him. “Do you want me to call him? I can tell him to come here, I think he’s on his 20 minutes break” she added and the pink haired shook his head. He wanted to surprise Changkyun.

“Don’t call him, I was wondering if you could tell me where he is?” Kihyun saw her nodding and calling the emergency room’s reception to see where the doctor was.

“He’s in the doctors’ room. Go to the emergency room, turn right at the end of the hallway and you’ll find it. It says ‘authorized personal only’ but you can go in carefully” she answered and the pink haired thanked her, walking to the elevator. When he reached the emergency room, he had to cover his eyes. Over the waiting room were lots of people and some of them had awful injuries he didn’t want to see. He kept on going, reaching the hallway’s end and turning right as the woman told him. There were almost 20 different doors there though he could clearly see the sign the nurse was talking about. Kihyun didn’t know if he should knock or just get in. He knocked because it felt right but no one answered. His hand slowly turned the knob and he opened the door, finding three doctors sleeping and Changkyun almost falling asleep on a chair while he read some kind of report.

The younger lifted his head the moment Kihyun stood by his side and he almost jumped in surprise. His crutches were on a nearby sofa where one of the other doctors was sleeping and he had glasses on. “Kihyun-hyung!” the grayish haired whispered not to startle the others. “What are you doing here?” he asked, standing up without the crutches and making the elder hold his arms to keep him in place. Changkyun laughed at that, hugging him right after with a slight smile on his lips. “Don’t worry, I won’t fall” he said when they parted. “I’ve been walking around without them because I’m tired of using them... don’t tell anyone” he added and Kihyun punched his shoulder.

“Don’t act like a kid! You can hurt your leg if you do that, Changkyun-ah!” the pink haired yelled and then covered his mouth. Thankfully, none of the others moved and he sighed in relieve.

“Nothing will happen, I have everything under control” the doctor assured but Kihyun knew doctors too well. He narrowed his eyes at Changkyun and the latter chuckled. “I’m not lying” he tried to convince him.

“Fine, do whatever you want, you are the doctor” the pink haired gave up. “I came here to visit you, are you busy?” he asked because he didn’t want to bother his dead boyfriend’s employee.

“I have...” the younger took his cellphone out from his pocket to check the hour. “15 minutes” he sighed. “I’m freaking tired already” he whined like a baby and Kihyun couldn’t help to smile toothlessly. Changkyun looked cute all the time and the pink haired didn’t understand how he did that. He even looked cute just standing there with those glasses on.

“That’s a shame... I brought chocolate croissants for you” the elder raised his hand, showing the paper bag full of food. The way the doctor’s eyes lightened up was priceless and he couldn’t stop thanking him. “Don’t thank me, I’m the one who should be thankful... you’ve done a lot for Junki and me... so thank you, Changkyunnie” the pink haired swore Changkyun’s cheeks turned red like a tomato and he wondered the reason of his shyness.

“I didn’t do anything” the grayish haired denied. “I like helping people so it isn’t an effort” he smiled. “But thanks anyway” he took the bag from Kihyun’s hand and told him to sit down. “Do you want coffee?” he asked and the pink haired nodded. He forgot the younger’s leg was broken for a few seconds but remembered when the other started walking without the crutches and quickly stopped him, making the coffee himself. He returned with the two cups and sat beside Changkyun. They both started eating and drinking while they chatted about nonsense and Kihyun was seriously having a good time. The young doctor always made him laugh with his silly jokes; he liked that a lot about him. Changkyun was like fresh air to him so he knew why Junki chose him to be in his group.

A knock on the door was heard after 15 minutes and a nurse appeared behind it. “Dr. Im, we need you... we have a man that says his stomach hurts a lot and he threw up blood seconds ago and we have a woman with two kids... I think one of them swallowed a toy” she bowed politely to Kihyun, recognizing him right away.

“I’ll be there in two seconds” Changkyun stood up and the pink haired helped him throw the empty cups and closed the paper bag, putting it on top of the little kitchen’s counter as the doctor instructed him to. “I seriously don’t want to go... but I have to” he directed his words to Kihyun.

“It’s okay, we can see each other later” Kihyun smiled. “When do you finish your shift? I can pick you up and we can go have some dinner or something” he kept on talking while they walked through the hallway - Changkyun finally using the crutches -.

“At 3pm” the doctor answered and Kihyun thought he was confused. It was already 7pm so he deduced the younger tried to say 3am. It was a little late for his liking so he decided he would ask him to meet the next day.

“You mean 3am, right?” the pink haired said.

“I wish it was 3am” Changkyun whined and he realized his shift truly ended at 3pm... from the next day. “It’s one of those days where I stay 24 hours in here” he explained and Kihyun couldn’t understand how he did that. It was impossible to be healthy working that many hours. “But we could meet tomorrow if you are free” he grinned cutely and suddenly stopped in front of one of those white curtains.

“Yeah, I’ll be free” Kihyun managed to answer before the nurse dragged Changkyun behind the curtain where a man waited to be treated. “I’ll text you!” he yelled and the doctor took his face out to nod before he disappeared once again.


	2. Long shifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I hope you like it ^^  
> Tell me your opinion if you want to :)  
> Thanks <3

Changkyun was dead tired that morning. He had 6 more hours left and he couldn’t stay awake. He wondered when would his superiors stop using him like that though he hadn’t been there for long yet. The grayish haired knew they would do those things at least for one more year and he wasn’t happy about it. The only thought that kept him awake was that he would meet Kihyun that afternoon - even if he felt guilty as hell for seeing him when Junki died five days ago -. “Dr. Im, wait!” there it was again; a nurse calling his name. “We have a problem” she added, showing him the patient’s report.

“Isn’t anyone else working? I seriously need to pee” Changkyun said, not caring about being careful around the nurses anymore. He couldn’t even use the bathroom when he was that busy and he couldn’t wait any longer.

“I” the woman paused for a second, widening her eyes. “I think Dr. Nam is free, I’ll go check on him” she bowed and ran through the hallway, making the doctor sigh in relieve. Dr. Nam was one of his superiors and he knew the man wouldn’t be happy if he heard he rejected a patient but he cared more about his health at that moment. It felt as if his brain would die any second; he couldn’t think properly when he slept only 10 minutes that night.

Changkyun headed to the bathroom quickly, finding it empty. He did what he needed to and took the chance to wash his face. That would help him stay awake and look a little better. The dark circles under his eyes were growing fast and the water made them fade a bit. __‘I’ll go visit Jooheon-hyung before I leave’__  he thought, returning to the emergency room to keep on going. Jooheon was on the second floor and the doctors were about to let him go. He hit his head hard in the car accident so they kept him a few days to make him different tests. Thankfully, everything was fine, he was just a little dizzy.

“Dr. Im, I’m sorry but Dr. Nam told me he won’t cover up for you ever again” a nurse appeared out of nowhere and he sighed. She surely told Nam Woohyun he didn’t want to go see the patient and that wasn’t good considering he was the new one there.

“Thanks a lot, noona” he received the report of the next patient and rolled his eyes when she couldn’t see his face. Changkyun begged Woohyun wouldn’t tell the supervisor of the emergency room because he would be in serious trouble. Kim Heechul - the boss - was always trying to find tiny mistakes on them and the grayish haired already made two. They were nothing serious but Heechul counted them anyway.

“Changkyun-ah” Howon - one of the doctors who worked with him in the emergency room - called him and circled an arm around his shoulders. “I stole one of your croissants, I hope you don’t mind” he added and Changkyun chuckled.

“Only one?” the younger asked and Howon shook his head, admitting he ate two. “It’s okay, hyung” he assured and left the crutches by the wall when he reached the patient. The other doctor let go of him, knowing it would be worse if he rested his weight on Changkyun’s shoulders. His leg didn’t hurt anymore but the pain returned after hours of walking around. He used the crutches almost all the time though it was really uncomfortable sometimes. He got mad at them almost 10 times and left them over a corner but he had to return minutes later because the leg started hurting a lot.

“Why are you here, Changkyun-ah? You should be resting at home” Howon sat on a chair by the white curtain while he tested the patient. “Walking like that will make your leg suffer the consequences” the black haired kept on talking and he was totally right though he couldn’t do anything. If Heechul didn’t give him free days, he would have to face it quietly.

“Say that to Dr. Kim” the grayish haired asked the patient - a woman in her 30’s - to lay down on the gurney so he could check on her stomach. “Does it hurt?” his deep voice turned soft when he talked to the woman. She shook her head in response so he tried in a different spot and she flinched.

“It hurts there” the patient complained and he nodded.

“You could ask Heechul-hyung for a week, it’s not much and he isn’t a monster like the newbies think” Howon was right, Heechul wasn’t a monster but he was surely scary. Changkyun didn’t want to risk himself by entering his office to ask for free time.

“Does it hurt all the time? When did it start?” the grayish haired directed to the woman and motioned for Howon to wait a few seconds.

“It hurts all the time. It started two days ago and I threw up” she answered with a concerned look on her face but Changkyun assured her everything would be fine since it was just appendicitis. “Do I need surgery?” she started panicking.

“Don’t be scared, it’s a simple operation” the doctor said and called a nurse so she would guide the patient. “You’ll be fine, don’t worry” he added and they both left. “I don’t want to risk myself... how can I know if Dr. Kim is in a good mood?” the younger finally directed his words to Howon, who was still sitting there.

“You can get him some coffee with one of those croissants and I’m sure he’ll be in a good mood” they both laughed. “Who made those, by the way?” the elder stared at him, waiting for an answer. Changkyun sat on the mattress to rest his leg for a few seconds before another nurse arrived with a new patient.

“Kihyun-hyung” the grayish haired remembered his crush’s visit and he blushed softly, thinking he would see him again in a few hours. Kihyun always managed to make him smile but he also felt very guilty each time they got together. He could sense Junki around them and it wasn’t pretty.

“Junki’s boyfriend?” Howon asked and Changkyun nodded. “He’s totally into you” the younger widened his eyes when he heard that.

“What?! He’s not into me! His boyfriend died 5 days ago and he just wants to thank me for helping them” the grayish haired panicked because that wasn’t appropriate to say. Kihyun didn’t like him back and he would never do it. Changkyun already accepted the fact that the pink haired would never see him as something more than a friend.

“I know he died 5 days ago but Kihyun always had something for you, I can see it” Howon was talking nonsense and he didn’t want to hear them because it would make him have hope about the situation. “He treats you differently” he winked and the grayish haired shook his head in disapproval. “Stop shaking your head, it’s true” the elder rolled his eyes. “And I can tell you are in love with him” he raised his eyebrows twice and Changkyun couldn’t help to blush. “Ha! I knew it” Howon laughed evilly.

“Hyung~!” the younger whined, pouting without noticing. “Stop it, please” he begged. “Junki-hyung was my friend and even if I’m in love with Kihyun I will never try anything with him because he belongs to Junki-hyung” he tried to explain his point of view. “He has ‘Moon’ written all over” he made Howon laugh with those words.

“Why are you like that?” the black haired shook his head. “You don’t have to let other people win! You think too much about others and you do everything to please them. What is it that you want, Changkyun? If you need free time because your leg is killing you, go to Heechul-hyung’s office and ask for it! Don’t be a chicken” he kind of yelled and Changkyun had to cover his mouth. Howon took his hand away from his lips to keep on going. “If you love Kihyun, go ahead and seduce him! Junki is dead and he won’t ever come back” he was kind of right but the grayish haired kept on feeling guilty. His stomach churned every time he heard Junki’s name and he thought it was unfair he died. “I’m sure he would have wanted his beloved boyfriend to be happy” he said and they shut up the moment Heechul’s face appeared through the curtain.

“What are you two doing here? Don’t you have more patients?” their superior asked him and they bowed, standing up from their seats to then go check around the emergency room.

“Ask him for free time” Howon whispered in his ear before they went with their patients and he chuckled, thinking it was a very bad idea to ask Heechul for free time when he saw them chatting. His cellphone rang after that and he couldn’t see the message because his next patient was a little kid who broke his arm pretty badly. One of his bones was popping out of his elbow and he was crying loudly while his mother tried to calm him down. Changkyun called the nurses and made sure they took the boy to the operations room quickly.

Once he was free, he could finally check on his cellphone and he smiled when he saw Kihyun’s name on the screen. The pink haired didn’t forget about him and he felt happy. He loved spending time with the elder, even if they were only friends.

__From: Kihyun_ _

__Hi, Changkyun-ah! How are you? Are you tired? I was thinking you could come to my apartment instead of going out... I’ll order some food for dinner and you will be able to rest... or do you prefer to meet tomorrow? I don’t mind and I totally understand if you are tired, you’ve been working 24 hours..._ _

__Is this message too long? I’m sorry... just let me know what you want to do..._ _

Changkyun giggled because it was funny and decided to answer. Kihyun’s apartment was a good idea but, at the same time, he didn’t want to go there. It was Junki’s place too and he would surely feel bad being in there.

__To: Kihyun_ _

__Hi, Kihyun-hyung! I’m fine, dead tired but fine. Your apartment sounds good but, if you want to get out of there for a while, you can come to my apartment... Joshua wouldn’t mind but I have to let you know he will talk a lot about History haha_ _

__From: Kihyun_ _

__It’s okay, I don’t mind staying in my apartment, I’ll be working until 6pm. Is 8 o-clock too late? I really want to let you sleep a few hours..._ _

__To: Kihyun_ _

__Oh! I didn’t know, 8 is fine :)_ _

__From: Kihyun_ _

__Okay, great! See you!_ _

And that was the last text he received before he had to see another patient. His smile wasn’t fading and, from that moment, he felt lighter while he worked.

 

 

When Kihyun opened the door of his apartment, he found a tired looking Changkyun with a box of chocolates in his hand while resting his body on his crutches. “Hi” the younger yawned softly. “I’m sorry I’m late, I fell asleep and Joshua woke me up at eight” he explained and the pink haired told him it was fine.

“You could have told me, you must be dying of tiredness” Kihyun saw the doctor shaking his head and rolled his eyes because he could tell Changkyun was trying his best not to faint in the hallway. “Come in, I ordered tteokbokki” he circled an arm around his companion’s shoulders and dragged him to the dinning room where he already set the table. The pink haired prepared everything beforehand so the younger wouldn’t try to help him. He knew him very well and every time Junki invited his group of friends over he was the only one helping. Kihyun wouldn’t let him walk around without the crutches and he was sure Changkyun would do it.

“This is for you, I really enjoyed those croissants and I felt I needed to repay” he joked and Kihyun took the chocolates with a smile. “Howon-hyung told me you are a genius” he added and the pink haired chuckled. He already imagined Howon would steal Changkyun’s food but Kihyun didn’t mind because doctors shared with each other. The nurses were the main problem; Junki always complained about them eating his lunch or dinner.

“Thanks, Changkyunnie” the pink haired received the gift and left it on top of the counter. “Do you want to eat now? I’m hungry but I can wait if you aren’t” he asked and Changkyun laughed. His laughter was contagious so Kihyun ended up laughing too, even if he didn’t understand what was so funny. “Why are you laughing?” he talked in between giggles and slapped the younger’s chest to make him stop.

“I’m sorry, you are treating me as if we just met and I found it funny” the younger explained and made him roll his eyes once again. “Let’s eat” he rubbed his palms together and it was Kihyun’s turn to giggle. The grayish haired headed to the table by his side and they both sat down - Changkyun left his crutches on two free chairs -. The food arrived 15 minutes earlier so it wasn’t cold. They started eating in silence but it was a comfortable one. His apartment felt so empty those last days and he was enjoying some company - even if his company was a doctor that worked 24hs straight and couldn’t even keep his eyes opened while eating -. “Tell me something about your day, I need some noise not to fall asleep” they both chuckled when Changkyun broke the silence.

“You are a dumbass, Changkyun-ah” Kihyun shook his head in disapproval. “Why didn’t you stay at home sleeping?” he asked and the younger seemed to be thinking about something. He opened his mouth to answer after a few seconds but the pink haired interrupted him. “What were you thinking about?” the doctor widened his eyes at those words and Kihyun swore he perceived a glint of panic in those orbs.

“Nothing!” Changkyun smiled as if he was just spacing out seconds ago but the pink haired knew there was something his companion wasn’t telling him. “I just remembered Joshua left all my clean, wet clothes on top of the washing machine and I’ll have to re-wash them” Kihyun didn’t fully believed that but he decided to drop it. “I came because I want to cheer you up... I visited Jooheony-hyung before leaving the hospital and he told me he couldn’t even imagine how you were feeling about the situation” he had a cute worried expression and the pink haired smiled toothlessly at that. “He said he couldn’t believe Junki was gone” Changkyun seemed hesitant when he let out the last sentence though the elder told him it was fine. He missed Junki more than anything in the world but he didn’t want to cry every day. That wouldn’t be something healthy and he was sure his boyfriend was at a better place.

“I can’t believe it either and I must admit I miss him every second of my day, I even have nightmares about him, but I need to move on if I want to be happy” Kihyun admitted because he knew Changkyun would understand. Maybe if he told Minhyuk or Hoseok about his true thoughts, they would find him insensitive. “About my day” he added after the younger nodded in agreement. “It was so damn tiring!” he complained. “Yeri made a full tray of cupcakes fall, Soonyoung dropped at least four cups of coffee before managing to make it right, and Mingyu burned his hand when he was making caramel sauce” he sighed. “And I had to finish everything alone with Ryeowook-hyung because Sooyoung and Dongwoo are still sick” he went on and the grayish haired patted his back in an understanding manner. “As much as Jooheon-hyung can’t imagine how I’m feeling, I can’t imagine how the hell you managed to stay awake for 24hs inside that white hell” the pink haired scrunched his nose, thinking about how awful hospitals were.

Changkyun laughed slightly. “I like my job” he said and Kihyun found it hard to believe. “I’m serious” he chuckled. “Don’t look at me like that” the doctor took a sip from his glass of water before going on. “I enjoy helping people and, as you already know, I don’t feel anything when I see blood. I guess seeing injuries all day long makes you insensitive” he explained and the pink haired became pale. “What? Did I say something bad?” the younger worried about him and stood up to place a hand on his forehead.

“No, no!” Kihyun waved his hands in front of his face. “I just remembered something” he tried to shake those thoughts away but he couldn’t so he decided to tell Changkyun. “It was one time two years ago” the baker started, making his guest sit down. “I was waiting for Junki here” he paused again. “We just moved in and I was a little scared to be alone” he chuckled, remembering what happened next. “He arrived late as always and he had blood all over his medical gown” he shivered. “I almost had a heart attack when I saw him and then he explained what happened to me and” he paused because he felt he was about to throw up. “I fainted” Changkyun chuckled when he heard that.

“I won’t tell you any details about my day at work then” the doctor laughed when Kihyun shook his head desperately. “I’ll have to get back at 5am, can you believe it? Dr. Heechul saw me chatting with Howon-hyung and he punished us” he whined.

“For real?! Why don’t you sue him?! He went too far, you are going to get sick!” Kihyun got angry because that couldn’t be possible. Those doctors treated the new ones as if they were slaves and he didn’t like to see Changkyun suffering, he didn’t deserve that.

“I’ll be fine but I really want to get some revenge” the younger giggled. “I’m kidding, Kim Heechul is scary, I won’t do anything” he added and the pink haired punched his arm. “Ah! What the hell was that?” he caressed the sore spot with a lost puppy expression so Kihyun apologized, feeling a bit guilty.

“I’m sorry but you are too dominated sometimes and I don’t like it” the pink haired confessed. “You were involved in a car accident and they didn’t let you rest, not even two days” he remembered Changkyun only had one night to rest when the accident happened.

“It’s because I had a free week just before it happened”

“Don’t say that because I’ll punch you again” the elder growled. “I hate doctors” he whispered in annoyance though his companion heard him and laughed. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean that! I don’t hate you!” he tried to fix his words but it wasn’t necessary, the younger knew what he meant.

“I hate doctors too” he joked and Kihyun relaxed.

When they finished having dinner, they went to the balcony - it was Changkyun’s idea not to fall asleep - and ate chocolates while laughing about stupid things. Kihyun was having a good time and he could tell the younger too. He totally forgot about Junki and he found out the grayish haired had some kind of healing power. Of course Junki wouldn’t go anywhere; Kihyun couldn’t let himself forget someone so important but it was good to clear his mind.

The moment they checked on their cellphones to see the hour, they realized it was almost 12. “Oh fuck!” Changkyun stood up, starting to walk without the crutches once again. He was hobbling and the elder refused to see him breaking the rules.

“Yah! Use your crutches!” the pink haired chased after him, grabbing his arm to stop him midway. “Here you go” he handed the objects to his guest. “Hey, I can send you home if you want to” Changkyun shook his head to then hug him tightly.

“Thanks for everything, I’ll leave now so I can sleep a few more hours” he smiled at Kihyun.

“Thanks to you, let me know when you arrive” the elder said and walked him to the door, watching him disappear inside the elevator.

The pink haired slowly returned to his apartment, staring blankly at it after locking the door behind his back. The place was empty and silent, making him remember something was missing. Changkyun managed to make him smile and forget about Junki but once he left, he couldn’t help to drown in his thoughts. He had been working all day so Junki didn’t cross his mind at all. Kihyun contemplated the dirty dishes Changkyun tried to wash when they finished eating and decided he would clean them up. It was a relaxing activity for him and it would keep him distracted.

When hot water was already running, he grabbed one bowl and started rubbing the sponge all over. The foam almost covered it completely and Kihyun saw a bubble floating around. “It’s a shame Changkyunnie left” he whispered to himself, remembering the grayish haired loved bubbles. He had a childish behavior sometimes and he really liked that about him. Kihyun never imagined a doctor would be cute but Changkyun proved him wrong.

The baker’s hands moved fast around the objects and he finished really fast; leaving the utensils on the counter to dry. He then went to his bedroom and threw himself on his king sized bed. The roof seemed to be very interesting to him as he tried not to look at Junki’s things that were all over the room. His eyes started getting teary before he could stop his feelings from growing and he had to hug Junki’s pillow because he missed his scent. His muscular arms protected him every night - when he wasn’t working - and he missed the contact. He actually missed everything about his boyfriend, every little detail. Kihyun started crying silently while his happy memories invaded his brain and his cellphone interrupted him. He took it carefully, opening the text he just received.

__From: Changkyun (Junki’s new friend)_ _

__I’m already home! Thanks for everything, hyung. I hope I cheered you up a bit, even if I’m not in my better state since I’ve been deprived of sleep xD and you know you can call me any time you want, I’m at your service! :)_ _

“I seriously need to change that name” he chuckled, forgetting about the tears that wet his cheeks. He saved him like that when they just met because he didn’t remember his name. He quickly changed it to ‘Changkyunnie’ and decided to reply. The younger was being an angel to him and he thought it would be good to invite him to his bakery and give him free coffee with whatever he wanted to eat.

__To: Changkyunnie_ _

__I’m glad, next time let me send you home, I won’t accept ‘no’ as an answer :)_ _

__You really cheered me up, thank you! I just feel so lonely right now, this apartment feels empty and cold without Junki... I hate to admit it but I’m having such a hard time... I’m sorry if I wasn’t the best company for you, I tried my best not to show it..._ _

He sent it and then regretted it. Changkyun wasn’t his psychologist, he was just a doctor from the emergency room that used to work with his dead boyfriend; the one his mind wouldn’t let go.

__To: Changkyunnie_ _

__I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have sent that... you aren’t my psychologist..._ _

Kihyun quickly texted, hoping the grayish haired wouldn’t think badly of him.

__From: Changkyunnie_ _

__Don’t say that, I’m not a psychologist but I don’t mind listening to you. Just let everything out, you’ll feel better. My advice isn’t the best but I’ll gladly listen if you need a friend. Your boyfriend died 6 days ago, Kihyun-hyung, it’s perfectly normal for you to feel like that. Do you want me to call you?_ _

That was the sweetest answer ever and it made him smile. His tears were completely dry around his cheeks and he thought a lot about the question before texting back. He obviously wanted Changkyun to call him but he needed to sleep. 5 hours weren’t enough after staying 24 hours awake inside a hospital.

__To: Changkyunnie_ _

__How can you be such a good person? You are making me get emotional! I don’t know how to thank you :)_ _

__No, no, don’t call me. I’m already feeling sleepy and you need to sleep too..._ _

__See you these days, sleep well, Changkyunnie!_ _

His lips kept on stretching into a big, bright smile as he wrote and he waited for the younger’s last message of the day. The pink haired was still holding Junki’s pillow but he didn’t feel like crying anymore.

__From: Changkyunnie_ _

__I’m just an ordinary person xD and you don’t have to thank me, I’m your friend too, not only Junki’s._ _

__Okay, I won’t call haha_ _

__See you, hyung :) sleep well!_ _

And with that, Kihyun fell asleep automatically.


	3. Slowly moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter when I did it, it's one of my favorites in the entire story haha so I really hope you like it ^^  
> Thanks for the support <3

It was Saturday and Kihyun didn’t have to work. Joohyun went on weekends alone and they shared Wednesdays and Thursdays. He had to go alone on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays because he loved baking and didn’t mind having an extra day. That morning, he stayed in bed because he knew Changkyun was at the hospital and he didn’t want to bother him. The pink haired saw him two more times that week though not much. Kim Heechul was serious when he said he would punish them for chatting during their shift.

He stared at the ceiling until he felt hungry - at 1pm - and got up. He walked to the bathroom to do everything he needed and then headed to the kitchen. The only problem was that he didn’t know what to cook and he didn’t feel like cooking either. __‘I’ll buy something and visit Changkyunnie’__  he thought, returning to his dormitory to change.

While he was looking for decent clothes, he found the first thing Junki ever gave him. It was his oldest scarf; nothing special in appearance but special for Kihyun. His hands shakily took it and he pursed his lips not to cry. “Why do I always have to cry?” he asked no one and threw the scarf back into his wardrobe. “Don’t cry, Kihyun! Be strong, damn it!” he yelled, dressing quickly to then get out of his apartment with determination.

He went to buy fried chicken because it was his first idea and headed to the hospital. Since the fried chicken place was near it, he walked, leaving his car in front of the shop. Kihyun didn’t pay attention to anything, he only had Changkyun in his mind. But, the moment he turned to look at the park in front of the big building, he saw a shade of grayish blond hair. There was Changkyun, sitting on the grass in front of the river. He seemed to be reading a book and the baker started wondering if he was just faking. If he had to work that many hours, he would be sleeping instead of reading a book.

Kihyun headed to Changkyun’s spot and sat down by his side with the box of fried chicken. The doctor didn’t even see him; he was so concentrated on that book - he wasn’t sleeping as the pink haired thought, he was truly reading -. The elder stayed in silence, just watching him read, and he looked cute as always. He perfectly understood the reason why the others accepted him that fast in their group, he was adorable. His crutches were resting on the grass in front of him and his broken leg was on top of them. Apparently, he was trying to leave it a little higher than the floor but the crutches didn’t make too much volume. “Changkyunnie” Kihyun poked his cheek with his index finger and made him jump in surprise. His book flew, landing on the grass, and the pink haired started laughing.

“Oh my God! You scared me” the younger rested his palm on his chest while trying to calm his erratic breathing. “I didn’t know you worked today, hyung” Changkyun smiled at him when he finally relaxed and then he grabbed his book, complaining about not remembering the number of the page he was reading.

“I’m sorry about that” Kihyun chuckled. “I don’t have to work today, I was just hungry and bored so I came to see you” he raised the chicken box and Changkyun clapped in excitement. “I was about to enter the hospital but I saw you here” he explained and the doctor hummed in response.

“I found it!” the younger yelled happily when he found the page he was reading. He marked it and closed the book, leaving it by his side. “How did you see me? There’s a lot of people” he asked and the baker raised his shoulders to then place the box in between them. “I came here to read for a while because Dr. Heechul gave us an hour to rest and I needed to clear my mind” he chuckled. “I didn’t text you because I thought it was in vain... an hour isn’t much time” the younger took a piece of fried chicken from the box after Kihyun grabbed the first one.

“You are right... it isn’t much time” the pink haired spoke after he swallowed. “But I’m glad I decided to see you” he smiled and Changkyun returned it. “I wanted some company for lunch... my apartment feels so lonely” he admitted and the doctor nodded, caressing his back in a comforting manner. Kihyun had been thinking a lot about packing Junki’s things in boxes not to see them every time he opened his wardrobe. It would be tough at first but he needed to do it. Moving on was something necessary in his life. “Hey, Changkyunnie” he called his companion and heard him hum in response. He was eating chicken but turned his head to stare at the elder. “Would you help me take Junki’s things out of my wardrobe? I seriously want to stop crying every time I open it” he asked and Changkyun blinked a few times before saying anything.

“Are you sure you are ready? Isn’t it too fast?” the grayish haired was worried about him like always and he couldn’t help but smile toothlessly.

“Yeah, I think I’m more than ready” Kihyun answered, eating more chicken after that. “It’ll feel right because I won’t throw the things to the garbage, I’ll just keep them in boxes and I’ll be able to live peacefully in my apartment” he explained and the doctor nodded.

“Okay, I’ll help” Changkyun accepted. “I’m free tomorrow” he said and Kihyun clapped with a bright grin.

“Thank you, Changkyunnie” the pink haired patted the younger’s thigh. “I’ll pay you with home made cupcakes” they both laughed.

“You don’t have to pay me” Changkyun chuckled. “But, if you make them, I’ll have to eat” they laughed once again. “I’m not good at cooking so I’ll buy something to drink” the doctor kept on talking and Kihyun giggled.

“It’s okay, you just have to show up, nothing more” the elder assured and they kept on eating in silence. The river was quiet and the sun made the water shine. Kihyun remembered every moment he spent with Junki there and he missed it a lot. They used to go there when Junki had free time. It wasn’t much at first but the moment he became supervisor together with Heechul, he could leave the building more often.

The pink haired complained a lot because Junki invited his friends every weekend to have dinner and he seriously wanted to be alone with his boyfriend. Hoseok was a graphic designer just like Minhyuk, Jooheony was a musician and Hyungwon was the vice-president of his father’s company. They all had free weekends except for Changkyun. The latter went one Saturday a month due to his busy schedule and Junki usually helped him get out of the hospital those nights.

“Hyung” his thoughts were interrupted when the younger’s deep voice called him. “Are you okay? You were frowning” his companion was staring at him with that cute worried expression and he shook his head, saying everything was fine.

“I was just remembering when I used to come here with Junki” Kihyun wasn’t scared to tell the truth because Changkyun proved him he wouldn’t judge him. “And then I remembered all those dinners where he invited everyone and I wanted to kick you out of the apartment” they both laughed. “I’m sorry, I wanted to be alone with Junki and he always insisted he had to see his friends” he explained and the doctor nodded.

“I’m not mad at you, I wasn’t in my best mood those Saturday nights” Changkyun started buttoning his medical gown and Kihyun guessed his free time was almost over. “I just wanted to go home and sleep” the younger giggled. “And I noticed you didn’t like it; you always stared at Junki-hyung with that burning glare” they laughed again.

“Yeah... we fought all the time for that and I wished to punch his face because he told me my point of view was absurd” Kihyun shook his head in disbelief. “He always said I could get together with Joohyun and the others whenever I wanted but I didn’t want to!” he sighed. “I see them every day and, even if I didn’t, I would prefer to see my boyfriend, not them” he justified his anger because maybe Changkyun didn’t think the same.

“That’s so annoying, I totally get you” the grayish haired surprised him with those words. “I had a boyfriend two years ago and he said the exact same thing to me” the younger never talked about his personal life with him before and he liked how he was opening to him. Changkyun only told the others those stories and Kihyun knew them thanks to Junki so he felt happy knowing the other was including him in his life. “I was so disappointed I broke up with him” he paused to shake his head. “I found out he was cheating on me two days later” he laughed sarcastically. “Such an idiot” Kihyun’s jaw dropped to the floor; he didn’t imagine that was the end of his story. “I’m not saying Junki-hyung was the same!” he yelled when he realized he was comparing their situations. “He never ever cheated on you!” he was panicking so much and the pink haired started laughing.

“I know” Kihyun dried the tears that formed over the corners of his eyes. “And if I found out he was cheating on me, I would go to the spiritual world only to cut his balls off” they both laughed. “Do you have to leave?” he asked when Changkyun started packing his book in his bag.

“In 10 minutes” the younger smiled toothlessly at him. “You can keep on talking if you want to” he assured and the pink haired grinned.

“I actually want to know more about you” the elder said, making his companion get surprised. “You know everything about me but I know nothing about you” he kept on talking. “I don’t even know what your favorite color is” he chuckled.

“Sounds fair” Changkyun stated, leaving his bag by his side. “My favorite color is red” he showed him his cellphone to emphasize it because he had a red case. “My name is Im Changkyun, I’m 26 and I’m a doctor” he joked and Kihyun rolled his eyes. “I live with Joshua Hong, a weird History teacher” the elder laughed when he heard those words. “And I have no hobby because I don’t have time” that sounded sad but it was the truth. He spent almost all week inside the hospital and the pink haired couldn’t believe he liked living like that; like a slave.

“Well, I think you have a very evident hobby” the baker made his companion frown in confusion. “You are always reading when you have free time” Changkyun gasped, totally agreeing with him. “I want to ask about something... can I?” Kihyun was really curious about the younger’s love life but he was a little hesitant to ask. The doctor only nodded in response and he decided to just do it. “Are you seeing someone?” the grayish haired shook his head, staring at the river. The elder wondered if he was avoiding his gaze. Maybe that question wasn’t appropriate. “Do you like someone? I don’t see you talking about love when you are with the group, they all have romantic stories to tell but you always stay silent” he asked because he wished to know more.

“I” Changkyun finally stared at him with a slight blush on his cheeks. “I like someone” he admitted and Kihyun felt satisfied with his answer. “I actually love him... but he doesn’t love me back” he smiled sadly. “I saw him for the first time a year and a half ago and I instantly fell” the younger played with the hem of his medical gown and avoided his eyes once again. “I couldn’t ask him out because I’m a coward and when I officially met him, he was with someone else” that sounded really sad and Kihyun knew how awful it was. “They were even living together” he chuckled dryly.

“I’m really sorry, Changkyun-ah” the pink haired caressed his back in a comforting manner.

“It’s okay” the doctor smiled at him. “As long as he’s happy, I’ll be fine” he added and the baker wanted to pinch his cheeks because he looked like a lost puppy saying those words.

“How can you be so cute? I would be trying to seduce him if I was in your place” Kihyun made his companion giggle. “Fuck the other guy” they both laughed lightly. “He would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend” he complimented and Changkyun blushed.

“Thank you, hyung” the grayish haired patted his own cheeks in an attempt to make his blush fade. “I just think this other guy was perfect for him” he said and Kihyun found the sentence weird. __‘Was?’__  he thought, frowning in confusion.

“Was?” he asked what was inside his mind and the younger didn’t understand his question. “You said ‘was perfect’” the baker explained.

“Did I?” Changkyun rubbed his chin. “I meant he is perfect for him” he assured and Kihyun giggled.

“You are already murdering the guy in your mind” the pink haired laughed loudly though his companion did it nervously. He decided to ignore that because maybe Changkyun wasn’t comfortable with the issue and that was the reason he looked so nervous. His cheeks never lost the rosy color so Kihyun dropped it. “I’m sorry I asked about that, I can see you aren’t comfortable” he apologized.

“Oh, no, no” the younger waved his hands in the air to deny it. “I don’t mind” he smiled. “I have to leave... Dr. Heechul will murder me if I arrive late” he said, standing up - with Kihyun’s help, who handed him the crutches - and cleaning his white gown since it was all covered in grass. “See you tomorrow?” he asked and the elder nodded with a bright grin. Changkyun hugged him after that and he suddenly felt protected in those arms.

“I’ll wait for you at lunch so you can sleep a little longer” Kihyun patted the doctor’s shoulder. “Bye, Changkyunnie” he greeted and the younger left him there. He stayed at the park until late that afternoon because he had nothing to do and his apartment didn’t sound inviting to him. It was a relaxing day and he couldn’t help to think about Changkyun’s cuteness. The latter made him forget about Junki easily and he made him see things differently. It didn’t feel bad to talk about his dead boyfriend when Changkyun was by his side; it felt reassuring.

 

 

“Sir, please stay still, I’m gonna hurt you if you don’t” Changkyun said it for a thousand time. His patient wouldn’t stop moving, even if he already applied anesthesia. He kept on repeating it felt ticklish but the grayish haired couldn’t do anything about that. The man had to stand it for a few minutes, it was minimal effort. The patient had an injury on his forehead and he needed stitches. Changkyun was doing his best to heal him - trying not to put all his weight on his broken leg because he wasn’t using his crutches anymore - and finally finish his shift. He couldn’t wait to sleep because he would see Kihyun the next day. The latter made him feel happy and, even if his intentions were purely friendly, he still wanted to spend all day long with him.

“Doctor, it tickles, can’t you apply more anesthesia?” the man interrupted his concentration and he sighed.

“Fine, just a little more but please promise me you’ll stay still this time” the younger hobbled to the tiny table where he had all the medical tools and started preparing a tiny amount of anesthesia because he couldn’t apply more than that and the man nodded in response. He hoped he was telling the truth or he will just call Howon to take care of him and leave the hospital after that.

The doctor injected the anesthesia and the patient stayed silent and still, something he had been asking for at least half an hour. He was finally able to do his job and Howon suddenly appeared together with Woohyun. “Hi, Changkyunnie” Howon patted his shoulder and he almost hurt the patient.

“Hyung! Don’t touch me, please” the younger carefully made the last stitch, cutting the thread.

“Relax, dude, your hand didn’t even move” Howon rolled his eyes. “I wanted to invite you to a party at Namu’s place, it will be fun” he added - Namu was Woohyun’s nickname, everyone called him that - and Changkyun wished he was invisible because he didn’t feel like it. It wasn’t a problem to say no but Nam Woohyun never invited him and he would get rejected if he said no. “So, what do you say?” the black haired circled an arm around his shoulders while he cleaned the blood from the man’s head - making his leg hurt a little due to the weight -.

“Can I go?” the patient blurted out.

“No, sir, we are sorry” Woohyun chuckled. “You must be under the anesthesia’s effect” he joked and hi fived with Howon. The man that was sitting on the gurney laughed but Changkyun didn’t. The latter was still thinking about an excuse. __‘Maybe I should go a few minutes and run away’__  his mind was trying hard to find something but it would be better to accept.

“Okay, I’ll go... but just for a while” the grayish haired couldn’t believe he had such bad luck.

After his shift ended, he went to the changing room together with Howon and Woohyun. They all quickly took their medical gowns off and then dressed decently - the younger struggling to put on his pants -. Changkyun was complaining in his mind the whole time and he wondered how long he would have to be there. Woohyun offered to give them a ride and Changkyun gasped when he saw his car. The elder had a really expensive vehicle and he realized the hospital wasn’t paying him the same amount of money. He knew he was a newbie but he earned less than half of what Woohyun earned. “I’ll call my roommate to let him know” the grayish haired broke the silence when he remembered about Joshua. He took his cellphone and dialed the elder’s number.

 _ _“Hello? Changkyunnie?”__  Joshua said. He seemed to be already sleeping and Changkyun felt a little guilty to wake him up. His roommate never waited for him because it was in vain. He had weird shifts and, most of the times, he didn’t know when they would end. __“Are you coming home?”__  he asked seconds later.

“Hello, Joshua-hyung” the doctor spoke without energy; regretting his decision once again. “I’m not going” he sighed. “Howon-hyung and Woohyun-hyung invited me to a party” he explained and heard Joshua chuckling.

 _ _“Since when do you like parties?”__  the elder noticed his tone immediately.

“I don’t” he answered subtly not to offend the other two. “I’m just staying for a while and then I’ll go to sleep” Changkyun yawned, staring at the scenery outside the car’s window. Howon and Woohyun were over the front seats so they couldn’t see his expressions. He was thankful about that because they wouldn’t notice his lack of enthusiasm.

 _ _“Okay, I was already sleeping so... I’ll be doing the same thing when you arrive”__  he laughed. __“Have a good time, Changkyun-ah! Don’t strain your leg too much”__  he added, ending the call. The younger stared at his phone for a while after that and started scrolling down through Kihyun’s messages. __‘Why do I have to miss you this much?’__  he thought, smiling as he remembered their encounter. Changkyun was extremely surprised when the baker appeared at the park; he even believed he was dreaming or something. Kihyun made his day and he decided thinking about seeing him the next day would help him endure that party.

 

 

“Changkyunnie!” Kihyun opened the door and found a very tired looking Changkyun. The elder wondered what he’d been doing but he didn’t seem happy. He wasn’t wearing his crutches and the baker wanted to scold him. The younger smiled as brightly as he could and hugged him with no energy. “What happened to you? You look terrible” the pink haired touched his forehead, trying to see if he had a fever or something. “And why aren’t you using your crutches?” he hardened his tone.

“Howon-hyung invited me to a party at Woohyun’s place” he whined. “I didn’t want to go but they wouldn’t invite me ever again so I accepted... but Howon-hyung made me stay until 6am” the doctor growled in annoyance. “And I couldn’t sleep much because Joshua was searching for some papers in his wardrobe and he was making a lot of noise” he finished his explanation and Kihyun couldn’t understand why didn’t he call. “Oh, about the crutches...” he giggled nervously, scratching his nape. “Don’t kill me but I decided not to use them anymore, they are uncomfortable so I just made this” he showed a strange boot to the apartment’s owner. “It helps me walk better” he smiled toothlessly and Kihyun gave up on scolding him.

“You could have told me” the pink haired rolled his eyes, letting him in. “I don’t really mind to wait” he said, motioning for Changkyun to sit down. The latter did it and then shook his head, saying he wanted to help. “You can sleep for a while if you want to” the baker pointed at the couch with his index finger. “And make sure not to walk too much; you may have a homemade boot but I’m not fully convinced” he narrowed his eyes, making his companion laugh.

“Oh, no thanks! I’ll sleep later... and I promise I won’t walk too much” the younger smiled cutely at him. “I will only ask for something to drink so I can stay awake” he spoke with his deep voice. “Maybe coffee?” he asked and Kihyun shook his head. He already made lunch so he had a better idea than coffee. He took the glass that was in front of Changkyun and looked for some coke inside his fridge. He poured the drink in the glass and handed it to the startled doctor.

“There you go” the pink haired giggled. “I won’t give you coffee at lunch” he added and went to the kitchen to then bring the food. “I hope you like the bibimguksu I made” he said while he approached the table and placed one plate in front of the younger and the other one in front of his own chair.

“Thanks, hyung, I’ll surely like it” Changkyun smiled and took a sip of coke. “Oh, I needed this” he started eating right after, enjoying the food. Kihyun felt satisfied with the doctor’s reaction; he seemed happy to be there. They chatted about different things and the younger told him about his last patient that didn’t stop moving. It was fun to see him annoyed; it wasn’t a usual sight. “And then, Howon-hyung tried to introduce some girl to me because he was drunk” he rolled his eyes. “I won’t accept any invitation in the future” he made the baker laugh.

“Yeah, it’s not a good idea” Kihyun earned a slight chuckle from his guest, followed by a charming smile. “I spent my night eating marshmallows and watching horror movies” he told him. “I couldn’t sleep after that” they laughed together. “My stomach was so full I almost threw up when I heard a tiny noise coming from the kitchen” they laughed harder. “But I couldn’t help eating! I was engrossed in the movie!” he explained though it didn’t make any sense. “I’m just a fatty, am I?” Changkyun shook his head in denial and he knew he was just being nice. “Just tell me the truth, I won’t get mad” he demanded.

“You aren’t fat, Kihyun-hyung” the grayish haired assured him. “Besides, you have a bakery” he paused. “If I were you, I’d be obese” they both giggled and ate in silence for a few minutes. “If I lived with you, I’d be obese” Changkyun broke the silence, making him laugh loudly once again. “I’m serious, how can you cook like this?” his unbelief expression was so cute Kihyun had to control himself a lot not to pinch those cheeks.

“I just follow the recipes” the pink haired lied; he tried to follow the recipes but he ended up messing something up and did it his own way in the end. “At least I try to follow them” he added and Changkyun chuckled.

“Well, your plates taste better than the original recipes” the younger complimented and he smiled arrogantly, feeling capable of everything.

“I know” Kihyun said and the younger laughed. “I’m awesome” he made his companion laugh more. And they kept on talking from that moment. The pink haired felt very comfortable with Changkyun; he even forgot he was Junki’s friend and not his.

Once they finished having lunch, the doctor insisted they should start organizing Junki’s things because he would fall asleep if they didn’t. Kihyun rolled his eyes, thinking the younger should go back to sleep instead of helping him. The baker had no rush but Changkyun wanted to do it and he couldn’t do anything to stop him. The both of them went to the dormitory - the grayish haired following him hesitantly, shyly entering the room because he never got in there before - and the pink haired showed him the wardrobe. It was full of Junki’s stuff, from clothes to his collection of medical shit. He had books the size of a shoe box and different notebooks full of university papers Kihyun tried to throw away many times. “I’ll finally throw these away!” he yelled happily, grabbing that pile of notebooks. Changkyun giggled and helped him bring some boxes to the bedroom - the younger walked slowly but he didn’t mind, he was just worried for his injured leg -.

They started with the upper part. The elder was standing on a chair while the doctor received the stuff and organized them in those boxes. The pink haired found sunglasses behind those dirty books - together with some scary spiders - and old medical gowns his boyfriend wore when he was starting to work. The younger threw those away, following Kihyun’s indications and they finished with the upper part. The baker moved the chair away and asked Changkyun to help him get all those clothes out. The latter complied, taking as much as he could to then place them on top of the king sized bed. The pink haired saw one particular shirt Junki used in their first encounter and grabbed it. He was starting to feel a bit sentimental about the whole thing and Changkyun noticed it right away. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?” he asked in a gentle voice, placing a hand on his back. Kihyun shook his head with a sly smile and showed him the cloth.

“This was the shirt he wore when we first met” the baker explained, trying not to cry. “I hate it but it was his favorite shirt” he chuckled dryly. “Can you believe he tried to seduce me wearing this?” he joked not to make the doctor feel uncomfortable but Changkyun didn’t seem uncomfortable. He was smiling sadly at him and he hugged him after that.

“It’s okay, I understand this isn’t easy for you, hyung” his deep voice sounded so soft and Kihyun couldn’t help to cry. A hug didn’t help him hold those tears but it was what he needed at that moment. They stayed like that for a while. The doctor was caressing his back slowly and he dried his tears when they parted.

“I’m sorry for crying in front of you” Kihyun avoided eye contact, staring at the floor in shame.

“Don’t apologize, it’s perfectly understandable” Changkyun said, patting his shoulder. “Do you want to stop?” he asked once again to make sure the elder didn’t change his mind.

“No, no, let’s continue” the pink haired started folding the shirt, that was left on top of the bed. “I’ll be alright and I really need this” he assured so the younger nodded, starting to help him. Junki had lots of clothes but they managed to organize them all in boxes. His shoes were the only thing remaining inside the wardrobe and Kihyun took them to then place them on the floor. They all had their boxes so they opened them to see if they were empty or not.

They found bills inside one of the boxes and the elder laughed when he realized they were from the moment Junki still lived alone. The latter started watching them one by one and getting surprised at how cheap the taxes were. “Look at this” he showed one of them to Changkyun and he chuckled. “I can’t believe he kept trash inside a shoe box” the pink haired rolled his eyes. The two of them were sitting on the floor - it was Kihyun’s decision so the doctor wouldn’t strain his leg - and, suddenly, he found something else. The baker took a while to recognize those tiny notes and his heart stopped. Those were the notes he left near Junki’s plate when he returned late at night. The times he was already sleeping and his boyfriend had dinner at 2am to then crawl into the bed to peck his lips softly. “Shit!” he cursed. “I’m crying again” he growled, staring at the roof not to let the tears fall.

“Do you need another hug?” Changkyunnie asked and he shook his head furiously.

“It’s not that I don’t need it, I just don’t want to cry harder” they both chuckled.

“It’s fine, Kihyun-hyung” the grayish haired caressed his arm gently. “If you want to talk about him, just feel free to do it” he added and Kihyun seriously felt like squeezing him.

“You can talk about the one you love too” the elder remembered about their chat at the park and he was really curious. “What is he like?” he kept on going. “Is he handsome like me?” he smiled arrogantly, making his guest laugh.

“He’s gorgeous” the doctor simply answered, avoiding a detailed description. “Not as much as you” he joked and they both giggled.

“I already ship you with him” Kihyun winked. “Is he a good person?” he kept on asking, not sensing any awkwardness emanating from the younger.

“He’s the best person I know and he’s really fun too” the grayish haired explained. “He’s just too perfect for someone like me” he added and the baker punched his arm. “Ah! What was that about?” he caressed the sore spot.

“You said something stupid, that’s why I punched you” Kihyun smiled toothlessly. “Oh! I have a surprise for you, wait here” he stood up, quickly running to the kitchen. He prepared coffee for the both of them and took his cupcakes out from one of his shelves. He was hiding them not to let Changkyunnie see them but it was time to eat them. The baker placed everything on a tray and returned to his bedroom, finding the younger with a bored expression while he threw shoes into the big box. “Look up, Kyunnie-yah” he called his companion’s attention and he chuckled when he saw his reaction. Changkyun stood up and hugged him after leaving the tray on the bed.

“Thank you, hyung!” his bright smile was shining and Kihyun smiled back, grabbing the two cups of coffee to place them on the floor together with that plate of chocolate cupcakes. They spent the whole day organizing things while laughing and eating cupcakes and the pink haired thought it was perfect. Changkyun took care of him as if he was something precious and he liked it. He never had such a good male friend before, he was more of the female friends type.

Before the doctor left, he gave him cupcakes so Joshua could taste them too - Changkyun said he wouldn’t give any to his roommate tho - and they hugged tightly. “Thanks for all the help, Changkyunnie” he smiled at the younger when they parted.

“Thanks for the food” he chuckled. “Bye, Kihyun-hyung” and he walked away, looking back a few times before entering the elevator. His leg seemed to be hurting a lot though Kihyun didn’t want to fuss over him. Changkyun was a big boy and he knew how to take care of his broken leg. He just hoped he would sleep better and work less.


	4. It's you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well...  
> Something happens in this chap hihihi  
> Hope you like it ^^

For the next five weeks, Kihyun was able to slowly feel better about the thought of Junki. Changkyun was there for him every time he needed a hug or a shoulder to cry on and that helped him slowly move on. He didn’t fully achieve it yet but he felt a lot happier. The two of them spent time together just talking about different things or just eating something at lunch in silence at the park in front of the hospital. It was really nice to have someone taking care of him even if they had a lot of reunions with the whole group and the others told him he could count on them too. Jooheon was really nice to him and tried to cheer him up though Changkyun had some spark on him; it made him feel comfortable and less empty.

The doctor worked a lot and Kihyun didn’t want to bother him sometimes because he knew how tired he was but the younger insisted he was there for him. Everything was good though the pink haired was really curious about one thing the grayish haired avoided: his special person. The latter never told him the name of that man he loved so much and he was dying to know. Changkyun didn’t like talking about his personal love life; he always said there was nothing interesting about it but the pink haired didn’t have the same opinion.

That afternoon, he went to Joohyun’s place to decide about some new projects for their bakery and they were having fun but he couldn’t concentrate. He kept on spacing out to think about who Changkyun’s soulmate could be and Joohyun was getting impatient. Seulgi didn’t pay attention to them because he was watching her favorite movie - the one she watched like 11 times at least - so she got scared when Joohyun hit the table. “Yah!” she yelled. “Why are you spacing out like that?” she asked and Kihyun shook his head.

“It’s nothing, I was thinking what to make for dinner tonight since the group is going to my apartment” he lied and his best friend rolled her eyes.

“I’ll go with Seulgi to help” she said and Kihyun raised his shoulders while throwing Seulgi a confused glance. The latter was with the same expression because he didn’t even ask for help. But, if they wanted to go, he wouldn’t complain. Changkyun would surely try to help and the baker didn’t want to.

“I wasn’t asking for help but if you insist...” he joked, earning a slap on his chest. “Yah! Don’t hit me, I’m not scared to return it” he threatened Joohyun and the woman stuck her tongue out at him. “Okay, seriously speaking, I really appreciate your help” he smiled toothlessly. “Changkyun is the one who helps but I don’t want him to” he sighed. “That brat has a broken leg, works 24 hours straight and still helps me” he shook his head and saw Joohyun winking at him. “What? Why are you winking?” he asked.

“You like him, don’t you?” his best friend said and his jaw dropped. He started denying it as if his life depended on it and the other two laughed at his nervous behavior. “I’m joking but the way you reacted tells me I wasn’t wrong” she added and Kihyun denied it once again. “It’s okay if you like him, Kihyun-oppa. You have to move on some day, don’t you think? I like Changkyun for you, he’s nice” she smiled brightly as if she’d been thinking a lot about him and Changkyun together. The latter went to Kihyun’s apartment one day Joohyun and Seulgi were there and Joohyun loved him. “I like him more than Junki-oppa” she said and the pink haired chuckled. The woman never got to fully accept Junki, the baker didn’t understand the reason but he decided to let it go.

“You would like anyone more than Junki, Joohyun-ah” Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Well, he didn’t treat you well!” she crossed her arms over her chest. “I know you don’t believe me but I’ve seen him” she justified herself as always. “He got home late, he told you he would invite his friends when you clearly didn’t want to see them and he went on vacation every time he could! He left you alone to cry in that apartment! That’s why I didn’t like him... it doesn’t mean I wanted him to die but you get my point” she explained and Kihyun knew it already. “I think Changkyun could care about you more than Junki-hyung ever did” she said and the baker didn’t know what to say because he never saw the doctor in a romantic way and he seemed to be in love with someone else.

“Well, I get your point about Junki but Changkyun is in love with some guy” the pink haired took his cup of coffee to drink a bit but it was cold. He left the object on the table and waited for Joohyun to say something.

“Oh, that’s a shame... did you meet that guy already? What’s he like?” Joohyun kept on insisting and he wished she would forget about the issue. His best friend wasn’t like that though, she remembered everything about everyone; it was a difficult task to change the subject if he was with her.

“I didn’t and Changkyun never told me his physical appearance but I don’t want to push! He doesn’t like talking about his love life because the man of his dreams is living with someone else” he explained and Joohyun hummed.

“What if the guy of his dreams is you? Haven’t you thought about it? He works half of his life and the other half he sees you” she tried to convince him though that didn’t prove anything and it wasn’t possible. Why would Changkyun like him? Besides, he never met him before. He met him when Junki invited him to the apartment for the first time.

“Oh, come on! Stop it, let’s finish this before we have to leave” Kihyun shut her up and they kept on working quietly while Seulgi didn’t pay attention to them - she stopped paying attention seconds after Joohyun’s hit on the table -.

 

 

Kihyun was at his apartment later that night. The group of friends already arrived though Changkyun didn’t. He said he needed to do something before and he would be a little late. The pink haired missed him and he was wondering if the younger went to see that other guy or something. “I told you” he said to Joohyun when he checked the time on his cellphone. “He must be with him right now” he added while he prepared some beers for the loud men that were sitting around the table together with Seulgi. The woman seemed a little scared because Hoseok was trying to seduce her and he was begging with her eyes for Joohyun to come back.

“Such a drama queen” Joohyun answered, rolling her eyes. “He must be working extra hours because Dr. Kim told him to stay” she walked back to the table with the tray of beer glasses and Kihyun followed her with two plates of food - he would take them slowly because his hands were small and his arms were short -. When he managed to settle everything on the table the other clapped and started eating. The grayish haired told him earlier that they could start without him but, the moment he was about to eat the first bite, the doorbell rang. Kihyun quickly stood up and opened the building’s glass door with the button placed on his answering machine. He impatiently waited there and automatically opened the door when Changkyun knocked.

The younger’s smiling face greeted him and he pointed at his leg to show Kihyun they removed his cast. He still had an orthopedic boot and he couldn’t walk properly yet but he was really happy. “I’ll be fine soon!” he yelled enthusiastically, scaring the pink haired when he tried to slightly jump.

“Don’t you dare jump, Changkyun! I’ll punch you if you do it” he scolded but then hugged the doctor. “I’m so happy for you! Are you taking physiotherapy?” he asked when they parted.

“I’ll start tomorrow” he answered. “I’m sorry I took so long, all the doctors were busy” he sighed and Jooheon stood up to hug Changkyun.

“I’m happy for you, bro!” he patted the younger’s back and the others went to greet him too. Jooheon’s arm was already healed because the injury wasn’t that serious and Hoseok’s ankle was already getting rehabilitation.

“Thanks guys” the doctor smiled. “I’m sorry if I smell like ethyl alcohol, I had to do many stitches today” he whined. “Some people go to the hospital with the weirdest injuries ever” he said and Kihyun knew what he meant. Junki always told him funny stories of the patients but he didn’t like hearing them because he imagined everything and he hated blood. The others laughed and told the grayish haired it was totally fine. He seriously smelled like a hospital but it wasn’t something that bad. Changkyun slowly walked to the table, greeting the girls before sitting, and they all started eating.

They were having fun together and Kihyun was glad he invited them over after one month and a half. He wasn’t ready before so they got together in different places - like Hoseok’s place or Hyungwon’s place - but he felt a lot better at that moment. When he stood up to bring the dessert, Changkyun went to help him together with Joohyun. He tried to stop the younger but he insisted so much he had to let him be. “You aren’t doing everything, I’ll help you because I want to” the doctor said, making Kihyun roll his eyes.

“I’ll go to the bathroom!” Joohyun yelled, running through the hallway. The pink haired noticed she was doing it on purpose to leave them alone in the kitchen so he shook his head in disbelief. Changkyun raised his shoulders and started looking for plates and spoons. The elder made ice cream himself and his companion clapped when he took it out of the fridge.

“Ice cream!” the grayish haired seemed really excited about it and Kihyun chuckled, using an ice cream scoop to pour it on the plates. “Is there anything you can’t do?” he asked and the baker laughed.

“I guess I can’t spend my days inside a hospital” he answered, earning a whim from Changkyun.

“Me neither” the doctor said and they both laughed. “I’m kidding” he stated. “But I’d love to work less because I’m growing tired” he explained and Kihyun understood. He believed every job was tiring if it lasted more than 8 hours. It wasn’t healthy for a human being to work more than that.

“I still don’t know how you do it” the pink haired kept on pouring ice cream on those plates while the younger helped him with the spoons. “Does your leg still hurt?” he asked and saw his companion shaking his head.

“It doesn’t hurt but it’s really difficult to move it” Changkyun answered, taking two plates while Kihyun did the same thing. They walked slowly to the table and gave dessert to everyone before returning to the kitchen for their own plates. “The injury wasn’t that bad but I’ll have to do 20 sessions” he explained the moment they were going to the table once more. “It will be tiring to do it after or before work... but I have to if I want to heal fast” he kept on talking when they sat down side by side and started eating.

“This is impressive” Jooheon said, enjoying it a little too much. The others complimented him too and they all fell into a comfortable silence. Joohyun already came back from the bathroom and kept on glancing at them. Kihyun was avoiding eye contact with her because he knew she would wink if he stared at her. “Hey, I noticed something in our last meetings” Jooheon spoke after a five minutes silence.

“Junki isn’t here” Hyungwon joked, hi fiving with Minhyuk and making the pink haired roll his eyes. That wasn’t funny, he still missed his boyfriend a lot and joking with something like that wasn’t right to him.

“Not that, asshole” Jooheon sighed, narrowing his eyes at Hyungwon - his eyes were almost invisible -. “I noticed you two got really close” he pointed at Changkyun and Kihyun, grinning lightly.

“Oh, yeah” baker answered innocently. “He helped me a lot and we became good friends, right, Changkyunnie?” the younger quickly nodded and Kihyun could see a slight blush on his cheeks. “He’s more mature than all of you” the pink haired said, earning sarcastic laughs from the older ones. “Don’t laugh like that, I’m serious” he added and the others laughed once more.

“You only say that because he’s a doctor like Junki” Hoseok stepped into the conversation, saying something stupid and making the others agree with him.

“I’m not saying it because of that, I know he’s more mature because I know him and I know all of you very well” he hummed in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I agree” Joohyun raised her hand and Seulgi chuckled. Changkyun was red, even his ears had that rosy color. He was staring at his lap in shame and Kihyun knew he was begging the others wouldn’t mock him. Of course the elders did it and the doctor ended up covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. The baker felt a little guilty though the things calm down minutes later and they got back to the usual subjects they discussed.

When everyone left, Joohyun and Seulgi helped him organize everything - he kicked Changkyun out when he tried to help -. The silence in the room was a little unusual and Kihyun wondered what Joohyun was thinking. She had been spacing out while cleaning the table and the pink haired stared at her for a few minutes, finding no reaction. “Yah” the male startled his friends. “What are you thinking?” he kept on talking, washing another glass.

“I’m just thinking you make a very cute couple with Changkyun” she pouted as if Kihyun was being a bad friend for not seducing the young doctor. “Why don’t you accept he likes you? I saw the way he stares at you” she insisted, walking in his direction to clean the cloth he was using to wipe the wooden table. “He seriously fell for you, oppa, I’m certain this time” she made the pink haired sigh.

“He’s not into me, okay? Just stop, I’m tired and he’ll be really busy from now on because he has to do his therapy sessions” he was kind of sad for that but he didn’t want to bother Changkyun. The latter would be so tired.

“Well... you could help him with that” she winked but the elder decided to ignore her and keep on organizing things. He would try to see Changkyunnie at least once a week because he didn’t want to lose his friendship though he wouldn’t bother him; he could wait until the younger’s leg was fine.

 

 

 

Kihyun was opening his bakery at 7am that Monday morning. He was organizing the tables and chairs together with Yeri and Soonyoung while Mingyu and Dongwoo prepared the kitchen to work later. He was yawning a lot because he couldn’t sleep the night before. Changkyun hadn’t been talking to him much because of his busy state and he felt lonely inside his apartment once again. __‘I’m so stupid, Changkyun won’t abandon me’__  he thought, wishing the younger would at least send him a text. “Kihyun-hyung” Soonyoung called him and he saw he was using the wrong cloth to clean the tables. “Is it okay like this?” he showed him the shiny table.

“It’s perfect but...” the pink haired paused. “Never mind, nice job, Soonyoung-ah” he said, deciding to shut up because he was always scolding him. The younger did his best and it was enough for him.

When everything was ready and Seungkwan finally arrived to help Soonyoung he opened the shop’s door. It was 7:30 in the morning and not much people came in but one person called his attention when he got in. It was Changkyun, wearing his medical gown and that boot he had to use not to strain his leg. Kihyun quickly walked in the younger’s direction and hugged him. He couldn’t believe how much he missed him that week and he was wondering if it was all a nightmare. “Hi” the doctor smiled brightly at him as they parted. “I missed you too” he added, chuckling slightly due to Kihyun’s desperate hug.

“I thought you wouldn’t talk to me ever again” the baker acted like a drama queen and his companion laughed. “How are you? Were you working 24 hours?” he asked, really curious about the other’s life. He needed him badly and he started considering Joohyun’s words about moving on and trying to start a relationship with someone. Junki was still very present in his life; he still missed his muscled body and his manly perfume. Changkyun was nothing like him but that was the point, he wanted something totally different. The only problem was that dude the grayish haired loved. __‘I’ll just be his friend, it’s better this way’__  he shook his previous thoughts away and decided to be alone for a few months or years.

“I was about to text you at 6am but I didn’t want to wake you” Changkyun explained. “I’ve been working for 12 hours already and I decided to come here before returning home” he kept on speaking, making Kihyun understand everything. “My physiotherapist, Seo Eunkwang, is a very nice person and he told me I’ll be fine sooner than he expected” he seemed so happy. “I’m sorry I’ve been so distant... Dr. Heechul made me work at night every day and I didn’t want to wake you when I got out from work” he sincerely apologized and the elder grinned. Changkyun didn’t forget him; he was just busy like Joohyun said.

“It’s okay, Changkyunnie” Kihyun caressed the younger’s arm softly. “I’m glad your physiotherapist thinks that” he stared directly into the other’s eyes. “Oh! Let me give you some breakfast for free” he intertwined their fingers to then drag Changkyun inside the kitchen where his employees were working. “Guys, this is Changkyun. Changkyunnie, this is Mingyu and this is Dongwoo” the three of them bowed and then, the baker prepared a tiny table he had with two cups of coffee and a few of Changkyun’s favorite croissants.

“Thank you so much, I was dying of hunger” the grayish haired spoke after eating one croissant and drinking coffee. He was very hungry apparently and Kihyun could tell he was skinnier. “I’ve been eating less because I’m sleeping the whole day” he whined. “I hate my new schedule and Dr. Heechul told me it would be like this until I finish my therapy” he complained even more because he had three weeks left.

“You are going to disappear, Changkyun-ah” the pink haired shook his head in disapproval. “Please call me when you get out from work and I’ll cook something for you” he begged because he had free time some days of the week. “And I was thinking I could help you with your leg a bit... only if you want to” he smiled cutely at the younger.

“Okay, it sounds good” the doctor ate more. “Thank you, Kihyun-hyung” he drank more of his coffee though, Kihyun could notice his dark circles and how much he was struggling to stay awake.

“Guys” the baker stood up when his companion finished eating. “I’ll take my friend to his apartment, please take care of the bakery until I get back” he added and he heard Changkyun’s whims while he dragged him to the car. The latter walked slower due to his leg but the pink haired noticed he was limping less than before.

The two of them fastened their seat belts once they were inside the vehicle - after discussing with the younger for a few seconds - and Kihyun turned on the radio while he drove off. “Hyung” the doctor called. “I really missed you” he added and the pink haired felt his cheeks heating up. “You make my days easier” he was being extremely sweet and the elder wished to stay with him and finally meet Joshua.

“I missed you too, Changkyunnie” Kihyun simply answered and turned his head two seconds so he could grin widely at his companion.

“You know, if you are free some day” Changkyun paused. “You can go to my therapy sessions... Eunkwang wouldn’t mind and I’m completely alone with him because it’s always 6 in the morning when I go” he proposed and the baker tried not to show his happiness that much.

“I’d love to” Kihyun accepted and he was sad to know Changkyunnie’s apartment was only a block away. When he stopped the car in front of the building, the younger turned to look at him with a toothless smile and thanked him again, hugging him tightly. “Sleep tight, Changkyunnie” the pink haired patted the doctor’s back softly.

“Thanks, hyung” he bowed slightly before opening the door. “Have a nice day at work and let me know if you’ll visit” he waved his hand and disappeared inside the building.

 

 

 

Changkyun was with his last patient and he couldn’t keep his eyes open. The old lady fell at home and she had an injury in her right arm. It wasn’t anything serious; it didn’t even need stitches so the grayish haired was cleaning it up and making a bandage for her. “You’ll be fine, it’s just a scratch” he said, softly pressing the injured spot to adjust the bandage well. “Be careful on your way home” he helped her get up.

“Thank you, doctor” the woman thanked him and he bowed before heading to the physiotherapy room. Eunkwang was already waiting for him in there and he got surprised when he found Kihyun sitting on a chair in front of the physiotherapist. The latter stood up as soon as he saw him and smiled to then hug him.

“I came here because I didn’t want to bother you, the nurses said you were with patients” the pink haired spoke with his soft voice. “I’m on my free day so, if you want to, you can come to my apartment after this” he offered while Eunkwang stared at them.

“Oh, okay, I’d love to” Changkyun answered without hesitation and he could feel his cheeks heating up just like every time Kihyun invited him. “You woke up really early, aren’t you tired?” he asked to the baker and he felt a hand grabbing his wrist to then drag him to a hospital gurney.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but we should start” Eunkwang said, taking off the younger’s orthopedic boot and making him lay there. He connected a machine next to him and did the usual procedure. “I’ll be back in 30 minutes, talk freely now” the physiotherapist added, smiling before walking back to his desk.

“He’s enthusiastic” Kihyun chuckled. “I talked for a few minutes with him and he’s really funny” the elder dragged a chair next to the gurney so he could sit and Changkyun turned to look at him. The pillow he had under his head was a little uncomfortable so he took another one to raise his head up a bit.

“Yeah, he’s the best” the doctor grinned at his companion, not being able to believe he was there with him. It was Saturday and he remembered Kihyun didn’t work on weekends. He was glad the elder invited him over because he felt his life was incredibly monotone since he started his therapy. He went from the hospital to his apartment and vice-versa; seeing Joshua two seconds before he went to sleep and to seconds after he woke up. Even his roommate was getting worried about his state but he couldn’t do much, it was what Kim Heechul ordered. “How are you, hyung?” Changkyun asked. “Are you okay? Do you need to talk about Junki-hyung?” he kept on going after he recalled Hyungwon’s joke from their meeting two weeks ago. “I wanted to call you after the meeting we had two Saturdays ago but Dr. Heechul called me and I had to go back to the hospital” he explained, feeling a little bad for that. At least Kihyun was with Joohyun and Seulgi that night.

“I’m fine, I feel lonely sometimes but it’s nothing” the pink haired answered, intertwining their fingers to move them slowly. “I guess I got used to your company” he chuckled and Changkyun blushed. “You helped me move on a lot and I miss you” he admitted and the younger’s heart was beating furiously inside his chest. “I felt a little bad with that joke Hyungwon-hyung made but I decided not to care” he said. “I was about to call you because you didn’t text me when you arrived home and now I get everything” he giggled. “Did you stay awake for two days?” he asked when he realized Changkyun just went out of work when he arrived to his apartment that night.

“Yeah, he made me work until 6am and he let me know I would have to work every day at night until my leg was completely fine” he whined and Kihyun shook his head while he still played with his fingers.

“He’s crazy” the pink haired couldn’t believe Kim Heechul’s behavior. “I’ll punch him if he makes you get sick” he added, raising his fists in the air to show Changkyun how strong he was. The latter laughed at that and, after a few more minutes, Eunkwang got back with another device that helped everything around the bone heal faster.

“You know what to do, I’ll give you 20 minutes” the therapist said. “We’ll move to the bicycle after that” the younger wined and made Eunkwang chuckle. “You are so lazy, Changkyun-ah” he added and left again. Kihyun watched him as he placed the pen-shaped device all around his leg - over the part that was previously broken -. He seemed really interested and the doctor took that chance to stare at his face. The baker was extremely beautiful and Changkyun always believed no one surpass that beauty. His pink haired thrown back and covered with that black beanie let his features show and he loved it. The doctor remembered all the times he had to restrain himself from looking at him because Junki was by his side and he felt extremely guilty. He still felt like that but in a different way. Changkyun sensed Junki’s ghost around them, telling him not to touch his boyfriend. __‘I’m crazy’__  he thought, not realizing Kihyun was staring back at him with a nervous smile.

“What?” the baker asked, chuckling lightly. “You aren’t moving your hand anymore” he laughed and Changkyun did it too.

“I’m sorry!” the grayish haired apologized, feeling stupid. “I was thinking about something and I spaced out big time” he admitted, omitting the other part.

“It’s okay” the elder grinned and he looked even more gorgeous. “Where you thinking about your crush?” he winked and the younger nodded. It wasn’t a lie because he was thinking about Kihyun. “Do you see him often?” he asked and Changkyun didn’t know how to answer without making him suspect about something.

“I hadn’t been seeing him that much these last weeks” the grayish haired answered, hoping that didn’t sound so obvious.

“What a stupid question I made” the baker rolled his eyes at himself. “You weren’t able to see me, why would you be able to see your crush if you were stuck in here” they both chuckled and the machine started making a loud beep, telling them those 20 minutes were over. Eunkwang came back, turned that off and made the doctor stand up.

“10 minutes, Changkyun-ah” Eunkwang said when they finally reached the bike. “Remember, two minutes like this and then you alternate, one minute with weight and one minute with no weight” he explained and Changkyun nodded. He already remembered everything after two weeks of going. “I’ll make you do different exercises after this” the physiotherapist laughed evilly, joking with the younger. “Don’t worry, it won’t be anything hard” he assured right after the doctor complained. “Let me know when you are done” he bowed slightly and went to his desk once again. Eunkwang’s patients arrived later so he took the chance to organize the papers he had on his desk.

 

Once the session was done, Changkyun put on his boot - with Kihyun’s help - and they greeted Eunkwang to then leave. His leg was extremely tired though he felt he could walk properly. He seriously wanted to take off that damn thing and walk normally. The baker was holding his hand in case he fell or something and he smiled at that, following his companion to the car. The ride to the elder’s apartment was fun; they joked the whole time and they got down when the vehicle was inside the building’s garage.

The moment Kihyun opened the door, he found the organized place really homey. He missed the pink haired very much those weeks and he felt relaxed all over again. “Come in, don’t tell me you became shy after two weeks” Kihyun rolled his eyes and took him out of his thoughts with those words. “Did you have breakfast?” he asked and the younger shook his head.

“No, but it’s fine, I’m not hungry” he earned a slap on his nape for saying that and whined in pain.

“I don’t care if you are hungry or not, you’ll eat” the baker went to the kitchen and re-heated some rice with vegetables he apparently ate the night before. Changkyun chuckled, feeling happy because Kihyun was taking care of him - even if he pretended to be angry -. The doctor silently took out two plates with two pairs of chopsticks and placed them on the table. “What are you doing? Sit down!” the pink haired intertwined their fingers and made him sit on a chair. “Stay” he treated him like a dog and he couldn’t help but laugh. Kihyun tried to keep a straight face but he couldn’t. Their laughter was so loud the doctor believed the neighbors should be cursing them though they couldn’t stop. “Why do you always try to help?” Kihyun asked in between giggles, drying the tears that formed over the corners of his eyes.

“Why not? You do everything all the time” Changkyun breathed deeply after managing to stop; calming his raced heart. “Besides, I can walk perfectly fine” he added and saw his companion rolling his eyes. “I’m serious! Eunkwang doesn’t let me take this off but I’ll show you I can” he grabbed the boot’s buckles, opening them one by one to then take it off. Kihyun panicked but he couldn’t move from his spot because the grayish haired stood up and moved his legs perfectly, not stumbling once, until he reached him. The baker’s eyes were wide in surprise and the younger smiled. “I told you” he whispered and went back a bit when he realized their faces were too close. “It’s just a little weak but I can walk” he explained and Kihyun grinned.

“You are right, I was making a big fuss” Kihyun caressed his arm softly. “But you won’t help me!” he yelled right after and they laughed once again. “I’m used to it, I don’t need any help” he added when they calmed down.

“And I’m used to help” Changkyun discussed. “Face it!” he added and went to look for water inside the fridge, leaving a startled Kihyun in the middle of the kitchen.

 

 

 

A month went by and Changkyun felt really good. His leg was perfectly fine and Heechul was giving him less work - not that much but at least he made him stay 24 hours two times a week and not three like before -. He was seeing Kihyun regularly and it was a great thing but he was falling deeper for him and that wasn’t good at all. The doctor was all day long thinking he shouldn’t be looking at his dead friend’s boyfriend though he couldn’t help it. The pink haired was perfect and he would always love him.

“Dr. Im” a nurse called his name and he realized he had been spacing out once again in the middle of the hallway. “I have a patient that is calling for you, his name is Yoo Kihyun” she said and Changkyun’s heart almost exploded.

“What?!” he kind of yelled, not controlling his worry. “Where is he? What happened to him?” he asked and the nurse asked him to calm down.

“He’s behind the curtain number 15 and he just fell down the stairs, don’t worry it’s nothing serious” she assured and he didn’t wait to run. Howon stopped him in the middle, telling him running wasn’t allowed but he didn’t care, he needed to see the pink haired to make sure he was really fine. When he reached the white curtain, he opened it, finding a smiling Kihyun with blood on his hand and the side of his head.

“Hi” the elder said and the grayish haired left his folder on the gurney to hug him. His medical gown was getting soaked with blood so he hurried to check on the baker’s head in between his strands of hair. “I’m fine, it’s just a scratch” Kihyun assured and Changkyun sighed.

“It’s not just a scratch, wait here” he went with Howon and asked him for anesthesia. The elder gave a flask to him and he returned with the pink haired, finding him pressing a cloth against his head. The nurses told him to do it and it was something necessary not to let more blood out. “I’ll have to apply anesthesia, hyung” he prepared an injection and told Kihyun to move the cloth a little. “It might hurt a bit but you won’t feel anything while I make the stitches” he smiled softly at the elder.

“It’s okay” Kihyun stayed still and closed his eyes tightly when Changkyun applied the anesthesia. He was feeling pain though he didn’t complain, he stayed quiet.

“I’m sorry, I’m almost done” he said and took out the syringe to then throw it to the garbage and open a new one to apply anesthesia on Kihyun’s bleeding hand. “Just one more” he softly spoke and injected it quickly. “Done” he looked for his tools and decided to start with his head because it was more dangerous. “What happened to you?” he asked while making the stitches carefully.

“I fell from the stairs of my bakery” the pink haired explained, staying completely still while talking. “I have a place upstairs where I keep the refrigerators and the floor was slippery so I fell” he kept on going. “The stairs aren’t in the best state and I hit my hand first to then hit my head with the railing... I have bruises all over and I feel really stupid” he chuckled.

“Don’t feel like that” Changkyun cut the thread. “It could happen to anyone” he added, while he cleaned the blood from the baker’s neck gently. It was already dry so it wasn’t that simple. “I’ve never imagined you would be my patient” he chuckled slightly and Kihyun did the same thing. “I was so worried” he admitted and started working on the elder’s hand, not realizing the other was staring at him.

Once he was done, he sat in front of Kihyun and smiled toothlessly. “Listen, you have to stay here for a few more minutes, the nurse will come and guide you so don’t worry” he explained slowly. “They have to make sure your brain is fine, it won’t take long” he added and the elder grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

“Wait, Changkyunnie” the pink haired had a determined expression and the younger didn’t understand what he wanted to do. “I want to ask something I’ve been keeping for a while” he said and Changkyun nodded, staring right into his eyes. “Who is he? The one you love so much” he made the doctor blush and become really nervous. __‘What should I say?’__  he thought for a few seconds but he decided to take courage. He went forward and kissed Kihyun on the lips, moving slowly while holding the baker’s face with his hand.

“It’s you, Kihyun-hyung” he whispered against the pink haired’s lips, parting right after. “If you don’t want to see me anymore, I get it” he bowed slightly. “Wait here for the nurse” he added and left the room, not realizing Kihyun was about to say something.


	5. Finally

Kihyun couldn’t believe what just happened. Changkyun kissed him and told him he, Yoo Kihyun, was the one. He was really happy but he couldn’t stop the doctor before he left. How could he think that when the pink haired practically lived with him? They saw each other almost every day and the elder repeated how much he missed him. Kihyun knew how insecure Changkyun was sometimes and he could already imagine he was thinking about betraying Junki. _‘He’s gone and he won’t come back’_  he thought and, before he could stand up to search for the doctor, a nurse came in. “Miss, I need to find Dr. Im quickly” he grabbed the woman’s shoulders, startling her a bit.

“Sir, calm down, you are coming with me so we can make sure you are fine and then you’ll see Dr. Im, don’t worry” she smiled though Kihyun wanted to push her and go find Changkyun himself. He gave up, following her through the hospital and staring at every room in hope to find him. He didn’t, so the moment other doctor was checking his brain through a magnetic resonance machine, he couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss.

The doctors and nurses let go of him after half an hour and he rushed to the reception to ask about Changkyun once again. “Dr. Im left 10 minutes ago, his shift ended” she said and Kihyun felt like punching the younger’s face. He went out of the hospital and got inside his car, driving fast to the doctor’s apartment. Joshua already knew him but he wondered if Changkyun would open the door.

Once he arrived, he run to the building’s entrance door, ringing the doorbell three times. “Yeah?” Joshua’s voice came out of the answering machine.

“Joshua! It’s Kihyun, can I come in? I need to see Changkyun” he kind of yelled and he realized his breath was heavy due to his anxiety. Joshua didn’t say anything, he just opened the door for him and he hurried to the elevator. It was empty and he stared at the numbers above the doors while he moved his hands impatiently. “Im Changkyun, I’m gonna punch your face so damn hard” he whispered, jumping repeatedly, not able to control his nerves.

When the doors opened, he ran through the hallway and knocked harshly, accidentally hitting Joshua’s face. “Ah!” the foreigner placed his hand on his nose, whining at the pain he felt.

“Oh God! I’m sorry!” Kihyun felt a little bad for that but Joshua told him it was fine. “Is Changkyun he-” the pink haired stopped his words when he saw the younger walking in his direction. He was showering apparently and he looked cute with his wet hair and his surprised expression. “Changkyunnie” Kihyun softly said; his wishes to punch his face were completely gone. “Why did you leave like that? You fool!” he yelled the last part and Joshua stared at them with confusion in his eyes.

“I” Changkyun paused and his orbs were wide open. “I d-don’t know... I never thought you would answer and I started thinking about Junki wanting to murder me from wherever he is and I questioned myself why did I choose you of all people-”

“Shut it” the baker went closer to him and saw Joshua slowly going to lock himself in his bedroom. “Why are you like that?” he asked but it was completely rhetorical. “Didn’t it cross your mind that I loved you too?” he kept on talking and the doctor shook his head. “Well, you were wrong” he scolded the younger. “I love you, Dr. Im” he joked and Changkyun smiled softly. “You made me realize Junki wasn’t the one for me, you are” Kihyun wished to let him know everything he’d been thinking those last months. Joohyun made him understand Junki had some bad attitudes with him sometimes, nothing serious but they were still bad things. Changkyun was the only one that fully completed him. “Junki put his friends before me but you don’t, Junki didn’t help me because he was tired and you always help, Junki went on vacation with his friends every time he had free time, would you do something like that?” he asked the last thing and the grayish haired shook his head. “See? You have a big heart, Changkyun-ah and I’m sure Junki would have wanted me to be happy... I’m happy with you” and, with those cheesy words he said, he made the younger cry.

Kihyun panicked for a second but then smiled when he felt slim arms around his waist and Changkyun’s face resting on his shoulder, wetting his jacket. The pink haired hugged him back and caressed his grayish strands of hair gently. Silence filled the room as they squeezed each other, not leaving any space in between their bodies. The doctor’s sobs were slowly fading and he lifted his head up when he managed to calm down a little. They stared into each other’s eyes with toothless grins on their faces and Kihyun dried his companion’s tears before finally kissing him. Their lips molded perfectly together and the baker could feel the younger’s heart beating fast inside his chest.

Kissing Changkyun wasn’t something he could explain in words. He felt so light; his brain focusing only in the sensations he was experiencing, totally forgetting about the outside world. The doctor’s hands went up and down through his clothed back while he softly pulled that hair that was slowly drying. Their moves were innocent and full of love; Kihyun could feel how much the doctor loved him. The latter touched him as if he was something precious and he was enjoying it.

The moment they parted, the pink haired opened his eyes and found Changkyun with his lids still closed. The younger opened them so slow it seemed he couldn’t believe everything was real. “Are you really here?” he whispered and Kihyun confirmed his suspicions. He chuckled, grinning widely and nodding as an answer, even if he knew it wasn’t necessary to answer. “I’m so in love with you, Yoo Kihyun” Changkyun’s deep voice was lower than ever and Kihyun loved it. The grayish haired pecked his lips once again to then smile happily.

“I love you” Kihyun brushed their noses together. “I have a lot of questions to ask, can I?” he admitted and the younger nodded, intertwining their fingers to drag him to the couch so they could talk comfortably. “First of all, do you want to be my boyfriend?” he said and made Changkyun giggle.

“Of course, why would I say no?” the doctor was right, he had been in love with Kihyun for almost two years; he wouldn’t reject him.

“You are right but I wanted to ask you anyway” Kihyun laughed and the grayish haired couldn’t stop smiling. “When did we truly meet? I can’t remember seeing you before Junki introduced us” he went on, finally making that question.

“I went to your bakery when I was doing my residence at the hospital and I saw you behind the counter” he explained. “You told me two of your employees were traveling and that was the reason you were behind the cashier instead of being inside the kitchen and then you gave me my change and thanked me for choosing your bakery” Kihyun couldn’t believe he didn’t remember, he was good with faces. “You had black hair back then and I instantly liked you” he admitted and the elder’s smile grew. “I came back almost every morning after that day but you were busy baking most of the times and I couldn’t see you” he seemed sad while telling the story. “And then, I met you when I started working for Junki-hyung... I seriously wished to disappear when I found out you were together” they both chuckled and the baker pecked his companion’s lips.

“I’m here now” he grabbed Changkyun’s soft hand, earning a bright grin from him, and kept on asking questions. After a while, the younger fell asleep on his lap, not able to control his tiredness. Kihyun caressed the grayish strands and thought of how cute the doctor was. He always believed that; Changkyunnie was extremely adorable and fluffy.

“Did he fall asleep?” Joshua’s voice echoed around the living room and he nodded, telling him to be quiet. “I’m sorry” he apologized. “Do you want to watch TV? He’ll wake up only if his cellphone rings and I think it will be late at night” his boyfriend’s roommate giggled.

“Thanks but I’m fine. If you want to watch TV you can do it tho” he answered and Joshua nodded, turning on the television and finding a Historical channel. He spent the rest of the afternoon hearing the teacher speak nonsense about History and he was totally right when he said Changkyun wouldn’t wake up until his cellphone rang. The device sounded at 10pm and he sat up really fast.

“Oh my God, I fell asleep!” he combed his hair. “Why didn’t you wake me, hyung? I wanted to be with you and now I feel like I lost this day” he pouted and Kihyun kissed it away.

“It’s fine, I watched you sleep” the pink haired smiled toothlessly. “You looked cute” he kissed him a little longer and motioned for him to take the call.

“I don’t want to” he snuggled closer to the elder’s thighs, leaving his cellphone by his side on the couch. Kihyun found him even cuter avoiding his job only because he wanted to be with him. “They can call Woohyun-hyung” he added though Kihyun knew it was important that he picked up.

“Don’t be silly, they are going to fire you” the baker patted Changkyun’s head softly, managing to make him pick up.

“Dr. Im” the younger said, yawning and resting his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. “Yes, Heechul-hyung, I’ll be there in 20 minutes” he yawned again. “Yes, I’ll be staying until 10am” he whined silently, showing a pained expression to him and Joshua. “Okay, see you in a few minutes” he ended the call and faked he was crying. The other two laughed and the pink haired kissed his cheek.

“Go before he murders you” Kihyun stood up, making Changkyun react and go change. He returned wearing nice, dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt and a red shirt on top. He looked amazing as always but the elder knew he would cover those clothes with his white gown later. “Let’s go, I’ll take you to the hospital” he offered and managed to convince his boyfriend because he didn’t want to use him as a driver. “Bye, Joshua! See you around” he smiled, waving his hand at Joshua.

“Bye, Kihyun, I’m glad you love Changkyun back” he winked and the doctor blushed. They walked through the hallway hand in hand and stole a few more kisses before arriving to the hospital. Kihyun had never been that happy and he hoped Changkyun could feel it.

 

 

 

Changkyun was happy. He couldn’t stop smiling while he worked at the hospital and he still couldn’t believe Kihyun loved him back. It had been a week since they started their relationship and he was having trouble to get used to it. The moments the pink haired kissed his lips he got surprised and made him laugh. He only had to accept the love of his life finally got his eyes on him. They had nice dates the nights and mornings the younger was free and Kihyun offered him to stay in his apartment. The doctor thought it was too fast and he was glad the baker understood. Changkyun wouldn’t be able to sleep on Junki’s bed with his boyfriend yet, he found that a little twisted somehow.

“Dr. Im, Yoo Kihyun is here, he says you have to remove his stitches” a nurse told him and he followed her after nodding. He moved the white curtain and found the pink haired talking to Howon. The latter seemed to be asking him questions about their relationship and winked at Changkyun when he stepped closer.

“Changkyun-ah, we were talking about you” Howon said and Kihyun stood up to peck his lips. “I’ll let you do your job now” he added and raised his eyebrows twice before leaving them alone. The black haired was always thinking about sex and the younger believed he already had affairs with some of the nurses. “Oh, I’ll let the nurses know you two will be busy in here” he returned to say that and made Kihyun laugh.

“That won’t be necessary, Howon-hyung” the grayish haired rolled his eyes and started searching for his tools. The older doctor left them alone once again and Changkyun sat in front of his boyfriend to start with his hand. The baker stared at him while he worked and he realized it when he lifted his gaze to look for another tool. The younger chuckled, smiling toothlessly at his gorgeous companion. “What?” he asked, leaning forward to peck Kihyun’s nose.

“Nothing” the pink haired answered. “I’m staring at your face because I’ll faint if I don’t” he said, earning a slight giggle from the doctor. “You know I hate blood and I did the same thing a week ago, you just didn’t notice” he went on, making him blush a bit. “Don’t blush, it’s the truth and I love staring at you” he admitted and Changkyun leaned forward once more, pecking his boyfriend’s lips this time.

“Don’t worry, I’m almost done” he assured, trying to finish quickly so Kihyun could relax. He kissed the pink haired’s palm when he managed to take out all the stitches and made him giggle. “Done” he stood up to then search for the wound the elder had on his head. He moved the strands softly, finding it easily and he started working on it. Kihyun stayed still, breathing calmly while clenching his hands on the hem of his t-shirt. “How was your day, hyung?” he asked to distract his boyfriend.

“It was okay” the baker’s beautiful voice echoed around the space. “I did nothing more than eating and watching TV” he made Changkyun laugh. “I missed you, I really want to cuddle on the couch with a fluffy blanket covering us” he added and the younger couldn’t help but grin widely.

“I missed you too” the grayish haired admitted. “I can go to your apartment after work” he offered and Kihyun agreed. He almost nodded though he stopped midway as he remembered the doctor was removing the stitches from his head. “Done!” he broke the silence and grabbed Kihyun’s face with both hands to then kiss his forehead. “You’ve been a good patient” he joked and took one of the chocolate coins they had for the kids to then hand it to his boyfriend. The latter started laughing out loud, receiving the item anyway and standing up to hug Changkyun.

“Thanks, Dr. Im” the pink haired pecked his lips repeatedly, holding a smile on his face. “I love you, Changkyunnie~” he said in a cute voice and pinched his cheeks.

“I love you too, Kihyunnie~” he imitated his lover. “Hyung~” he added when he saw Kihyun’s serious expression. It automatically changed to a grin when he heard the last word and Changkyun chuckled.

“If you want to, we can make out for a while” the baker proposed suddenly. “We can tell Howon to cover up for us” he winked and the younger laughed.

“Well... it isn’t a bad idea after all” he circled his arms around the baker’s waist but they were interrupted when a nurse came in.

“Dr. Im, are you-” she paused and Changkyun quickly let go. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll be back in a few minutes if you want to” she bowed but the doctor told her it was okay.

“We were just talking” he said and it was true even if she didn’t believe him. “Do I have another patient?” he asked and she nodded, giving him the report. “Thanks, I’ll be there in a minute” he assured and she left.

“I’m sorry, Changkyunnie!” Kihyun apologized though there was nothing to apologize for.

“It’s okay, hyung, there’s nothing wrong with this, you are my boyfriend” he pecked the baker’s lips and opened the curtain to let him walk first. “I’ll see you tonight, I love you” he smiled at his companion. “Try not to jump” he added and Kihyun rolled his eyes because he had been repeating that sentence the whole week.

“I know, Mr. Doctor” the pink haired pecked his cheek. “I’ll wait for you” he grinned and left. Changkyun went to the next room and kept on working, thinking he would see his boyfriend again that night.

 

 

Kihyun prepared popcorn while Changkyun poured more coke in their glasses. The apartment was dark except for the dim light over the kitchen and the elder felt arms circling his waist from behind. The grayish haired rested his chin on his shoulder while he cooked, making him smile widely. The silence that filled the room was very comfortable and they stayed like that until the popcorn was ready. Kihyun poured it inside a bowl and turned around to peck Changkyun’s lips. “Let’s go!” he said with a bright smile and the doctor grabbed the two glasses, following him to the couch.

The elder turned off the kitchen’s light and played the movie they were watching once again. They covered their bodies with the fluffy blanket he loved so much and started eating popcorn. Kihyun was enjoying the moment a lot and he hoped his boyfriend would stay. He knew Changkyun didn’t feel comfortable with the thought of Junki previously living there but the pink haired already moved on.

“Changkyunnie” he called in a whisper, resting his head on the doctor’s shoulder. “Will you stay tonight?” he asked and the younger turned to look at him. “Please?” he pouted, trying to make aegyo while staring back at his boyfriend. Changkyun laughed softly, spreading butterfly kisses all over his face.

“Okay, I’ll stay” the grayish haired answered and Kihyun smiled, hugging him tightly. “But we’ll sleep on the couch” he said and the baker slapped his head.

“Yah, we’ll sleep on the bed!” Kihyun yelled, annoyed. “Junki sat on the couch, are you feeling guilty right now?” he asked and made the younger realize his posture was stupid. “He even slept here when I got mad at him” he went on. “You don’t have to worry, it’s not like I’m cheating on him” he rolled his eyes and Changkyun chuckled.

“Fine” he stared at the TV, grabbing more popcorn to then eat it. The couple watched the whole movie and finished all the food. It was a nice time they spent and Kihyun could see his boyfriend was falling asleep. The latter was struggling to let his eyes open so the elder decided it was time to sleep. Changkyun never knew when Heechul would call and the pink haired didn’t have the heart to make him stay awake.

“Let’s go to sleep, Kyunnie-yah” the baker whispered not to startle his companion. The doctor nodded and stood up, following him to the dormitory. They both changed into their pajamas - Changkyun packed ones in case that happened - and brushed their teeth before jumping on the bed. The younger did it hesitantly, even after all that talk Kihyun did a while ago, and they circled their arms around each other. Their legs were tangled under the sheets and the pink haired started kissing his boyfriend’s lips softly. “I love you” he murmured, wanting to repeat it every time he could to make sure Changkyun knew it.

“Me too” the younger answered and they locked their lips once again before falling asleep. They were really comfortable and Kihyun never felt so warm and protected with someone.

 

 

 

“Hey” Changkyun called his boyfriend, who was currently mad at him. They were at his bakery and the younger didn’t understand why he was angry. “Are you really mad at me?” he asked, trying to hug him from behind the chair he was sitting on. He had a short break at the hospital so he went to see Kihyun but he found him inside his tiny office he shared with Joohyun, not wanting to talk to him at all. The doctor tried to reason with him though he wouldn’t talk. __‘What did I do wrong?’__  he started thinking after the elder pushed his arms away. The grayish haired surrendered after a few more attempts to hug him and sat down on the other chair, moving it closer to his lover. “Hey, don’t be like this, we can talk about it” he whispered, placing one of his hands on the backrest of Kihyun’s chair and the other on his thigh.

“You left sneakily this morning” he said and the doctor widened his eyes. “You didn’t even wake me up to kiss me!” he added and Changkyun started giggling softly. “Don’t laugh! Why on earth are you laughing?” he seemed about to explode but the younger pecked his lips and he couldn’t help to smile a little, showing a serious expression two seconds later.

“I didn’t want to wake you because it was 5am” Changkyun explained, swearing he wanted to throw his cellphone to the garbage when it sounded in the middle of the night. “You looked really tired and I did kiss you! You didn’t move an inch” he sat on the baker’s lap and hugged him, smiling when he felt arms around his waist. The doctor pecked his boyfriend’s forehead and parted to look at him. “I’m sorry! I love you, don’t get mad, I’ll make sure not to do it again” he saw Kihyun grinning and then his arms squeezed him.

“I forgive you” the pink haired kissed his lips. “I love you, Changkyunnie” he added. “Are you in your free time?” he asked and Changkyun checked his cellphone to see if his 20 minutes were over.

“I have 5 minutes only...” the doctor whined and the elder growled.

“I’m sorry, it was my fault for being mad at you” Kihyun pouted but the younger told him it was okay. He got back to the other chair and intertwined their fingers of both hands to then stare at his boyfriend with a toothless smile. They could see each other later; he knew Heechul wouldn’t make him stay because he already did it two times that week. “Why are you looking at me with that cute face? I’m feeling even worse” the pink haired complained. “You have to be angry at me for messing up our time together” he added and Changkyun laughed.

“Don’t be silly” the doctor leaned in, locking their lips together in a gentle kiss. “You had a reason” he added, pecking Kihyun’s entire face. “A very understandable reason” he kept on talking.

“It was stupid” the baker didn’t give up so easily. “I was disappointed because Junki always left without telling me and I thought you did the same thing” he admitted, staring at his lap in shame. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be thinking about those things” the younger understood better now.

“It’s okay... I’ll make sure to wake you every time I stay at your apartment” the grayish haired smiled, trying to make his boyfriend feel better.

“Will you stay again tonight?” Kihyun asked and he raised his shoulders.

“Only if you want to” Changkyun answered, earning a chuckle from his companion. “Joshua will think I’ll move in with you any time” they both giggled at that. “How many days have I stayed?” he started thinking when was the first time he stayed. He didn’t want to do it at first but he realized it was stupid.

“Mmm... Three weeks I think...” the baker said after thinking for a few seconds.

“With a two days interval” he joked, remembering he stayed at the hospital for two days every week. Kihyun laughed and slightly slapped his shoulder, staring at him right after. “Hey, what if you stay at mine today? Joshua wouldn’t mind and it isn’t like we are having sex or something” he chuckled and the pink haired nodded.

“Okay” Kihyun caressed his hair softly. “Hey, I think I’ll dye my hair back to my natural color... what do you think?” he asked and Changkyun grinned. He loved pink hair but the black tone he had before made him look specially gorgeous.

“I think you’ll look really handsome” he stood up as he realized his break was over 5 minutes ago. “I’m sorry, I have to leave” his boyfriend followed him to the door and Joohyun entered the office before they could go out.

“Oh, did I interrupt?” she said, leaving some papers on the desk. The couple shook their heads and she smiled. “Good” she added. “I need your help baking since you aren’t mad at Changkyun anymore” she grabbed Kihyun’s arm, dragging him to the kitchen. The doctor went with them and kissed the baker’s lips before leaving them.

“See you tonight” he whispered in Kihyun’s ear and ran to the hospital where he found Howon talking to the nurses. Changkyun caught his breath and relaxed, seeing no sign of Heechul around the emergency room. Apparently, he had no patients yet and he started cursing mentally because he could have stayed with his boyfriend a little longer.

“Dr. Im” a nurse called his name and he sighed, knowing it was about to start. “Dr. Kim wants to see you in his office” she added and he panicked. __‘Great, the only day I’m five minutes late he discovered it’__  he thought, slowly walking to Kim Heechul’s office. The door was closed and he softly knocked, hearing a distant ‘come in’ before he pushed it open. His supervisor was writing something on a paper and made him sit down on the chair in front of his. Changkyun waited there, not saying anything at all. He saw pictures of a gray cat all over the place and read the name ‘Heebum’ on one of them.

“He’s magnificent, don’t you think?” Heechul broke the silence and the younger nodded furiously, scared of him. “Don’t be scared, I won’t fire you” he added and Changkyun sighed, calming his raced heart down. “I called you here to let you know Dr. Moon’s position is free and we’ll be checking on all of you to decide who gets the promotion in two months” he said and the grayish haired widened his eyes. Was Heechul seriously considering him for the position? He only worked for a year at the hospital and it wouldn’t be fair to earn that position considering Howon’s five years career or Woohyun’s 7 years one. “Don’t disappoint me, Changkyun”

“But, Sir, Dr. Nam deserves the position” the younger said, realizing it was a bad decision when Heechul threw a deadly glare at him. “I’ve been working here for a year, it’s not much” he added because he already started.

“I’ll decide that” the supervisor turned to look at his folder once again. “Go back to work” he ordered and Changkyun left, deciding he would do his best for the next two months.

 

 

 

Kihyun was waiting for Changkyun at the Mall’s door. They talked over the phone earlier that Sunday and the younger assured he was completely free that afternoon. The baker dyed his hair back to black the day before and he wanted to surprise his boyfriend. They hadn’t seen each other since Friday so Kihyun was dying to see him. He hoped the doctor would like his new style because he seriously felt he needed to stop hurting his hair. He had been doing it for a year and five months and it was too much.

The now black haired checked his cellphone to see the hour and realized Changkyun was late. Maybe Heechul punished him for chatting with Howon during his shift. Kihyun sighed, moving his foot impatiently until he saw someone running in his direction. It was his boyfriend, holding something in his hand. The elder narrowed his eyes to see what it was though Changkyun hid it behind his back when he realized he was there. “Sorry I’m late!” the doctor yelled and stopped in front of him, catching his breath. “Dr. Heechul held me back because he wanted to see me working, since Woohyun-hyung got the promotion he considers it necessary to check on us... he doesn’t trust him I guess...” he took a deep breath to then stand up properly and peck the baker’s lips lovingly. “You dyed your hair! I love it” he smiled brightly, making Kihyun do the same thing. “I have a surprise for you too” the younger gave him the cute bag he was hiding behind his back. It was really small and had a big ribbon over the front part.

“Don’t tell me you bought me chocolates” the black haired joked to see the other’s reaction because he was seriously craving for some chocolates. Changkyun raised his shoulders, telling him to open it and he realized he wouldn’t get to eat. “You are mean” he said while he was taking out a tiny box from the bag. “You made me believe I would get chocolate” he made the doctor laugh with that. “And Woohyun-hyung deserves it for stealing your promotion” he said making Changkyun laugh once again.

“Maybe it’s better than chocolates?” Changkyun seemed nervous and Kihyun started wondering if he bought a ring for him. He was really cheesy sometimes and the elder liked it but a ring was too much considering they’d been together for five months only. Kihyun’s thoughts made him stop for a few seconds to stare at the younger, who got even more impatient. “Hyung~! Open it” the doctor whined like a little kid and the baker chuckled, pecking his nose before going on.

Changkyun was biting his lip hard and the black haired gasped when he finally opened the box. It was a piece of paper with an address and a password written. Kihyun took a few seconds to finally react and realize the doctor bought an apartment for the two of them. “Are you serious, Changkyun?” he asked, thinking the younger must have spent all his money in that. The grayish haired nodded with a fear expression and Kihyun couldn’t help to jump at him, hugging him tightly to then kiss him like he never did before. “Are you fucking crazy?!” the elder yelled but covered his mouth when people started throwing them glares. “How much money did you spend?” he still couldn’t believe what his boyfriend did.

“I won’t tell you, it’s a gift” Changkyun answered and Kihyun rolled his eyes because it was too much for a gift, he wanted to help him pay.

“Come on, don’t be like this, I want to help you” the black haired crossed his arms over his chest.

“Too late, I already paid everything and I won’t tell you how much I spent” the younger stuck his tongue out and the baker slapped his arm.

“Yah! Where did you get all the money?” Kihyun knew he didn’t earn much from the hospital and he previously worked part time.

“Mm... I’ll only tell you I was saving money for something but I changed my mind” Changkyun admitted with a toothless smile and the elder couldn’t believe he gave up something important for him. “Can you stop making questions and just enjoy? I thought a lot about it since you asked me to move in with you and I found the perfect place for us” the black haired smiled when he heard those words; he was disappointing the younger and he didn’t want to.

“Okay, I’m sorry” Kihyun pecked his cheek. “Thank you, Kyunnie-yah” he grinned happily, hugging his boyfriend one more time. “I don’t feel like going shopping anymore, let’s go see it!” he jumped repeatedly, making Changkyun laugh sweetly.

 

When they arrived to the location, Kihyun gasped as he saw the building. It looked new and elegant from the outside and the baker already liked it. He parked the car in front of it and they walked hand in hand to the entrance door. The elevator was thankfully empty and Changkyun pressed the button of the 7th floor. “Is it too high? I realized you live at the 3rd floor and I live at the 2nd floor so I decided it would be good to have a nice view of the city” the younger explained and he smiled toothlessly to show him it was totally fine.

“I’m already loving it so don’t worry too much” Kihyun hugged his boyfriend’s arm and rested his head on his shoulder. “Hoseok-hyung won’t be able to come here” he chuckled, recalling the elder’s heights’ phobia. “We’ll have to leave him outside” he added, laughing evilly and making Changkyun giggle.

The elevator’s doors opened after a few seconds and the baker dragged his companion through the hallway, taking the tiny piece of paper from his pocket to put the correct password. He entered slowly and, before he could see anything, Changkyun covered his eyes from behind. The elder laughed, letting his boyfriend guide him around the place. He didn’t know where he was going though, when the grayish haired removed his hands, he saw the amazing view the apartment had. “Do you like it?” the doctor asked, circling his arms around his waist while resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Whoa” Kihyun started caressing his boyfriend’s soft hands as he stared at the city. “It’s amazing... I love it” he whispered, turning his head to peck the younger’s lips. “How can you be so cute and romantic? I’m asking myself the same question since I met you and I can’t believe you are a doctor, you aren’t like the others” the black haired loved Changkyun’s personality but he kept on wondering how could he be real.

“I guess I’m a newbie, that’s the reason I’m not like the others” his companion joked, earning a slap on his head. “Maybe I’ll change if I get a promotion someday” he kept on going and Kihyun started chasing him around while they both laughed like kids. When they stopped, he realized he hadn’t seen the rest of the apartment.

“Show me, show me!” he enthusiastically said and the doctor intertwined their fingers to guide him. The place was small and beautiful. It had a suite with a private bathroom - without furniture of course - and one more bedroom they could use as an office with a smaller bathroom just in front of it. The kitchen had an island in the middle and the dinning room was over the same space as the living room.

“It’s not much but I found it really cozy and elegant at the same time” Changkyun spoke when they finished and Kihyun rolled his eyes at him.

“Shut up, ahjussi” he said. “I love this apartment as much as I love you” the black haired assured. “When can we move in?” he asked, feeling extremely impatient.

“Whenever you want to” the younger sat on the floor, patting the space next to him. Kihyun followed him and pecked his cheek.

“How about today?” they both laughed at the baker’s question.

“We could do it tomorrow” the doctor proposed and he nodded.

“Tomorrow it is” they both smiled brightly and stayed there for the rest of the afternoon; just watching the scenery and talking about different things until they decided to have dinner outside. They went to a restaurant and then headed to Kihyun’s apartment. Changkyun slept there and they let together the next morning. Heechul didn’t seem to be in a bad mood that day and the baker hoped he would let his boyfriend leave early that night so he could go help with their apartment’s organization and decoration.


	6. First anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter <3

“Hey, Joohyun-ah” Kihyun called the woman while they were baking cupcakes together. Mingyu, Dongwoo and Sooyoung were making different things but the best friends always helped each other. Joohyun lifted her head for a few seconds and hummed as an answer, waiting for her companion to continue. “I’m going to the cemetery after we close the bakery, can you come with me? It’s been a week since I last went” he asked and the younger nodded.

“Yes, I’ll go with you” she smiled. “Is Changkyunnie busy?” she added but Kihyun shook his head. Changkyun was actually having a free day though he was sleeping and the black haired felt bad every time he dragged his boyfriend to see his dead ex-boyfriend. He knew the doctor didn’t mind and the other was his friend too but Kihyun still felt bad about it.

“He’s on his free day but I prefer not to tell him” the elder confessed and his best friend understood perfectly. They kept on baking in silence, listening to Mingyu’s and Dongwoo’s conversation about Overwatch.

“Is he still feeling guilty about being with you?” Kihyun nodded at that. “Isn’t your anniversary in a week?” the male nodded once again. “You have to slap his face and tell him to stop being like that!” Joohyun hit the table as she always did when she didn’t like something. “Did you have sex already?” she said it a little loud and the other three stared at them. “What? Keep on working” Joohyun scolded them and they got back to their Overwatch chat. The only bored one was Sooyoung but they didn’t care at that moment.

“We didn’t, I guess he thinks I’ll compare him with Junki” Kihyun explained and he didn’t think Changkyun’s posture was wrong. Junki died a year and a month ago, not so long considering they were together for 3 years. The black haired wondered if it was too fast to start loving a person after one month of your ex-boyfriend’s death but Changkyun felt right. The younger helped him move on really fast, even if he still missed Junki sometimes, it was something totally new and different. “I would never do that but I guess he doesn’t want to push me either” he kept on talking. “And I’m totally fine with it, I never told him I wanted to do it so I guess it will be a surprise at our anniversary” he winked at Joohyun and they both laughed.

“I guess you are right, I pushed you to be with Changkyunnie and I’m glad you ended up liking him but it’s good to wait sometimes” she smiled at Kihyun.

“Yeah” the elder sighed. “Do you think I did right? Maybe I was too insensitive” he started wondering if Junki would have been mad at him and he felt guilty for the first time since he started being with Changkyun.

“You did what you felt and that’s the right thing to do, darling” Joohyun answered. “I don’t think there’s a right way to live and Changkyun makes you happy, right?” he nodded at that. “Then you have nothing to doubt about” she smiled and they kept on working. Joohyun was right, he didn’t have to be sad his whole life. He spent a lot of nights crying and Changkyun completed him. His actions weren’t wrong, he was doing what he felt and it was good for him.

 

 

“Oh, shut up, I’m not cheesy! I just saw it and I thought Changkyunnie would like it” he yelled when he was inside the car with Joohyun. They were heading to the cemetery with a big bouquet Kihyun just bought and he couldn’t help to buy a huge plushy for Changkyun when he saw it inside the shop. Joohyun was mocking him because it had a huge heart that said ‘I love you’ on its front.

“You are extremely cheesy” she shook her head. “And your boyfriend is worse than you” she added and she was kind of right. “The way he asked you to move in with him gave me diabetes” she joked and they both laughed. “And that time he bought you like five different types of chocolate together with a bouquet? He’s the definition of cheesy” Joohyun made him laugh once again.

“You are just jealous” Kihyun stuck his tongue out like a little kid and parked the car once they arrived to the cemetery. “But yeah, he has cheesy written all over his face” they giggled and went out of the car. The black haired left the plushy in the car, not needing it at that moment, and took the bouquet from Joohyun’s hands. Junki’s grave was at the back so they had to walk. The latter’s parents paid for the best and they kept on blaming Kihyun for his death. The baker saw them two times after Junki’s funeral and they weren’t pleased when they saw Changkyun with him. __‘You were with our son only for the money’__  those were his mother’s words and Changkyun didn’t know what to say when she started saying Kihyun was cheating on Junki with him from the start.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” the woman said after a moment of silence. The weather was a bit cold that afternoon and it started raining softly. The cemetery was quiet and only a few people were around to see their dead family members.

“I was thinking about that time we found Junki’s parents here” he confessed, earning a hum from his best friend. “They told Changkyun he was a bad friend for stealing Junki’s life and they told me I had all the fault and I only wanted his money” he laughed sarcastically. “Changkyun spent the whole night asking me if he did right” Joohyun rolled her eyes, cursing Junki’s mother as she always did. “He’s so insecure! And that old witch told him the perfect sentence to affect him” Kihyun shook his head. “I hate her” he didn’t realize he was squeezing the bouquet until Joohyun told him to calm down. “Sorry” the black haired arranged the paper a bit. “Wait” the baker put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder to stop her. “Isn’t that” he paused, narrowing his eyes to see better. “Changkyun!” he finished his sentence when he recognized his boyfriend’s jacket. “What is he doing here?” he asked and shushed Joohyun to then drag her forward. They were tiptoeing and Kihyun thanked the heavens the younger was back-facing them.

“I’m sorry for everything, I didn’t know he would love me back” Changkyun sighed. “Why do I have to feel so guilty? I really think I’m a bad friend because, even if you are gone, I stole your boyfriend” he kept on talking and Kihyun rolled his eyes at the same time Joohyun did it. “I love him very much and I want you to forgive me so I stop thinking I’m betraying you all the time” he had his hands together as if he was praying and it was too damn cute. “Aish” he suddenly opened his eyes and covered his face in embarrassment. “I feel really stupid talking to a rock” he said. “I hope no one saw me” he kept on going, placing a bunch of flowers on top of Junki’s grave. “Great, now I’m talking to myself” he chuckled dryly. “Howon-hyung was right, I need a psychologist” Kihyun and Joohyun couldn’t keep their laughter in anymore and Changkyun finally saw them. The latter blushed deeply and palmed his face in shame.

The baker went closer to him and hugged him tightly, caressing his head as if he was a puppy. “We are sorry we couldn’t help to laugh” Kihyun apologized but giggled when he saw his boyfriend’s expression. He looked really cute when he felt embarrassed. “You aren’t a bad friend, you are a good one because you never tried to steal me from him, even if you loved me” he tried to make him reason; he was tired because Changkyun acted carefully around him. Their anniversary was in two days and he still didn’t want to touch him intimately; all because of the thought of Junki. “Cut that shit or I’ll slap your face” he scolded him, pointing at his face with his index finger. “I love you and you’ll have to face it, Im Changkyun!” the black haired yelled, startling his boyfriend a bit and making Joohyun burst out laughing.

“Okay, I’ll face it” the younger chuckled, pecking Kihyun’s lips sweetly.

“Do you come here often without me?” the baker asked. He was extremely curious and he wanted to know. Changkyun instantly shook his head, fearing the elder would get mad at him. He wouldn’t, he just wished to know everything.

“I came today because I was alone at home and I couldn’t stop thinking” the grayish haired sounded troubled. “I thought it would be good to come here and let everything out” he confessed and the baker understood. If he needed it to forget about his guilt, it was totally fine with him. “Actually... Jooheon-hyung suggested it...” he stared at the floor, moving his foot as if he was cleaning the floor with it. “Is it stupid?” he asked, lifting his gaze and looking for Kihyun’s approval.

“It’s not stupid if you feel better” the elder answered and Joohyun nodded.

“I only feel stupid” the three of them laughed. “But I feel a little lighter, it wasn’t a bad idea” he smiled toothlessly. The baker kissed his boyfriend’s lips after that and left the bouquet of flowers on top of the grave. They stayed for a while there, getting soaked with the rain, until it became too cold. They went to the car slowly not to slip - Changkyun gave Kihyun his jacket because he was dying of coldness - and the black haired remembered about the huge plushy he bought for the younger.

“Oh, don’t get surprised if you find something on your seat...” Kihyun warned and entered the car quickly, being followed by the other two. He didn’t even give Changkyun time to answer so, the moment he saw the gift, his face lightened up.

“Is this for me?” he looked like a kid with sparkles in his eyes and, when Kihyun nodded, he hugged the object and rested his head on it. “Thank you, I love it” Joohyun shook her head as she watched them from the backseat.

“Cheesy couple” she whispered and the other two laughed, admitting everything.

 

 

 

Changkyun opened the door and sighed. It was 10pm and he was cursing because Heechul made him stay longer. It was his anniversary with Kihyun and he begged his boss to let him go earlier but he decided it would be funny to make him stay so he couldn’t be with his boyfriend at all. The baker assured it was fine but it wasn’t fine for the doctor. He felt like quitting his job and working over the bakery with Kihyun. Woohyun tried to save him two times but Heechul discovered them and scolded the older. Howon said their superior treated him like that when he entered the hospital and assured it was nothing personal. Changkyun didn’t really care, he was angry at the supervisor and he felt he could burn the hospital. “Kihyunnie-hyung” he called the black haired’s name though no one answered. The lights were off and he wondered if his boyfriend went to sleep. “Great” he whispered to himself, feeling even worse.

He left Kihyun’s gift on the table and his bag on a chair. He poured some water inside a vase and place the bouquet he bought there. He didn’t want the flowers to die so it was the first thing he thought about. He left them on top of the kitchen counter, taking the gift with him to the bedroom. Changkyun started thinking he would softly wake the elder up and start apologizing for being an asshole. __‘Yeah, I’ll do that’__  he told himself, taking a deep breath before pushing the door.

Surprisingly, he found nothing inside the dormitory. He mind started filling with questions though he forgot about them when someone covered his eyes from behind. He got a bit startled but he knew it was his boyfriend. He couldn’t process anything because it was too sudden. Kihyun didn’t use his hands to cover his eyes, he could feel him tying up a cloth behind his head. “Hey, I’m sorry” he started talking in his deep voice, trying to reach for the baker’s hands. The latter slapped his back, telling him to stay still and he did as he was told. “Heechul-hyung thought it would be funny to hold me back and I couldn’t do anything” he kept on going, feeling Kihyun’s palm pushing him forward. “I have a present for you, happy anniversary, Kihyunnie-hyung” he turned around a bit but his boyfriend slapped his back once again.

“Shh! Shut up, we’ll get to that later” the black haired took the present though he left it on top of something - Changkyun wasn’t sure because he couldn’t see shit -. Kihyun made him walk in a straight line and turned him around after a few steps. The younger tried to reach for him once again but the baker went backwards not to let him. “Don’t” he heard the other’s demanding voice before feeling two hands pushing him. He landed with his back on something soft and fluffy he recognized as their bed and Kihyun climbed on top of him - the elder’s knees made the mattress sink near his hips and he could hear his soft breath going closer to his face -.

His boyfriend grabbed his wrists when he tried to touch him once again and tied them to the bed. “Hyung” Changkyun nervously said. “What are you doing?” he asked and Kihyun locked their lips in a passionate kiss to shut him up. Their tongues played together for a few seconds before the baker pulled away, giving him one last peck and moving to suck on his neck sensually. The doctor’s breath started getting heavy and his hands squeezed the rope that was tying them to the bed’s headboard. “Wait, Kihyunnie” he couldn’t help to moan when the elder started stroking his clothed member. “A-are you s-sure about thi- Ah!” he moaned again as Kihyun bit his neck and slid his hand inside his pants and boxers.

“Im Changkyun!” the black haired suddenly stopped. “Shut the fuck up or I’ll punch your face hard!” he yelled, making him finally obey. The younger stayed silent and decided to just let him do whatever he wanted. It wasn’t like he didn’t wish for that to happen; he was willing to have that kind of intimacy with his favorite person in the whole world. “That’s better” Kihyun chuckled, sliding his chubby and soft fingers through his torso until he reached his crotch. Changkyun gasped when those cold digits took his erection, moving up and down and managing to get him hard really fast. The baker kissed his lips this time, increasing the speed of his hand progressively. The grayish haired’s moans were muffled by Kihyun’s mouth and he could feel the room’s temperature increasing a few degrees.

His boyfriend didn’t take long to open his jeans’ button and zipper. It was getting uncomfortable to touch him from under the rigid fabric of those pants and the doctor shivered when cold air hit his member. He could tell Kihyun was staring down at him when silence filled the dormitory and his actions stopped. “Hyung, are you there?” he whispered not to earn another scolding from his boyfriend. No one answered though a tongue licked his erection from bottom to top, making him arch his back in pleasure and surprise. Changkyun breathed heavily while Kihyun’s tongue worked on the tip and he groaned when he took him inside his mouth. His hands started struggling to get rid of that annoying rope - he still didn’t figure out where it came from -. He wanted to touch his boyfriend too, to make him feel good too. He wished to at least see him on their first time together.

Changkyun was about to talk though the black haired took him deeper into his mouth and his brain went blank. His hips thrust forward at the intense sensation and Kihyun let him move, bobbing his head opposite to his pelvis. The younger didn’t think he would last long if his boyfriend kept on going. It was the best blow job he experienced in his whole life and he moaned even louder the moment Kihyun deep-throated him. He squeezed the rope once again, not finding anything else to hold on to. His body was jerking and he bit his lower lip hard when he felt his orgasm nearing.

Thankfully, he didn’t need to warn the baker about it. The latter let go of him before he came and went upwards, pecking every part of his clothed upper body. The younger was a breathing mess under his boyfriend and he was getting impatient because he wished to see him. Kihyun kissed his lips, using his tongue while slowly removing his jeans and underwear. He heard the clothes falling on the carpeted floor and then, the bed moved a little. The baker apparently stood up and Changkyun couldn’t know what was happening with his eyes covered. He stayed still, trying to hear something though the elder was being quiet and careful.

When he returned, he went on top of him once more and he shivered the moment his boyfriend brushed their members together. “H-hyung” he called desperately. “Let me see” he begged, struggling to get that rope off his wrists. But his companion wouldn’t listen, he just kept on moving his hips and sucked on his neck once again. A tiny hand grabbed both members to then start stroking them together and Changkyun couldn’t think anymore. Those sinful lips felt warm and wet on his skin while the hand went faster, leaving him breathless.

Kihyun started moaning louder at some point, moving to bite on his earlobe. His breath hit the younger’s ear, making him shiver and get more impatient each second. His hands were struggling so hard to break free he could feel his wrists getting sore already. The baker stopped his strokes after a few minutes and kissed his lips with passion. Changkyun could tell he was completely naked the moment his arms circled his neck to deepen the kiss. His chubby fingers intertwined with his already messed up hair and he pecked every part of his face before parting. “I’ll let go of one of your hands only, don’t cheat” the elder’s soft voice whispered in his ear and he had to nod because he would do everything Kihyun wanted without hesitation.

The black haired slowly untied the rope, making the pain disappear for a few seconds before he tied his right wrist once again, leaving the left one free - the younger was left-handed and the baker thought of that before letting go of his hand -. “Good boy” Kihyun said, biting Changkyun’s lower lip right after. “You can touch now” he added an almost inaudible tone while he played with the doctor’s grayish strands of hair. The latter didn’t take long to reach for his boyfriend’s soft body, feeling the beautiful skin under his digits. Changkyun couldn’t believe they were finally having sex but he imagined it differently inside his mind. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the elder being all sexy and kinky around him but he seriously wanted to see him. He hoped Kihyun would take pity of him and finally release him.

The doctor’s palm caressed the other’s upper body, pinching his nipples to tease him a little before going down to stroke his member. Kihyun moaned at that and started thrusting forward to meet the younger’s moves. Changkyun stayed there for a while, sliding his hand up and down in a fast speed until he decided to let go and touch his boyfriend’s butt. He squeezed it gently, not wishing to cause any kind of pain, and started kissing his neck while trying to reach for his entrance with his index finger. Kihyun noticed it and opened his bedside drawer to search for the lube - the doctor didn’t even know it existed until that moment -. The black haired then took his free wrist and poured a big amount of the liquid on his palm. Changkyun felt his boyfriend’s hands helping him spread it all over his fingers and then guiding him downwards until he reached the tight ring of muscle.

The younger was about to ask him if he was ready but, before he could open his mouth to talk, the baker went down, making his index finger penetrate him. Kihyun moaned loud and his back arched. He was surely closing his eyes at the pleasure and Changkyun couldn’t wait to see. “Kihyunnie-hyung” he tried to control his heavy breath a bit. “Please, let me see” he begged, moving in and out of his boyfriend’s body. The tight entrance kept on clenching around his digit and it became worse when Kihyun made another of his fingers go inside. The elder was ignoring his pathetic pleads so he focused on him once again.

Kihyun was bouncing on his lap; letting the doctor’s fingers go deeper with each move. Changkyun added another one after minutes of just thrusting inside and his boyfriend mewled in pleasure, asking for more. He knew the baker’s chest was close to his face and he decided to start kissing it all over. He took a few seconds to find his nipples and suck on them but he loved the reaction he received. Kihyun was a moaning mess on top of him. He kept on fucking himself on his fingers while he went forward to bring the younger closer though he suddenly stopped. Changkyun was a little bewildered but he understood everything when he felt the cold lube on his member. __‘Oh God, he won’t let me see’__  he thought, getting desperate. He started struggling once more to take that rope off his right wrist but Kihyun untied it. “Wait” his boyfriend whispered in his ear the moment he tried to take off the cloth and he complied.

Changkyun gasped as Kihyun slowly let his erection penetrate him. The sensation was incredible; the elder was really tight and warm around his hard member. They both stayed still, the baker circling his arms around his neck while he squeezed his waist not to let him move an inch. Kihyun’s delicious scent invaded his nostrils and he didn’t want to let go. The elder moved eventually to take off his remaining clothes and finally remove the blindfold. Changkyun’s sight took an instant to focus and he smiled when he found Kihyun’s gorgeous face. They stared into each other’s eyes and kissed hungrily, feeling they were the only ones in the whole world. The elder started bouncing slowly and Changkyun groaned against his boyfriend’s lips while their tongues played sensually. Their bodies were really close, not leaving any space in between them. The doctor thrust upwards when he couldn’t take it anymore and started stroking Kihyun’s hard erection to give him more pleasure. “Ah!” the black haired screamed and Changkyun flipped him over, landing on top of him in between his spread legs. He moved his pelvis with all his strength while the elder touched himself and their mouths latched together.

When it became too much to bear, they broke the kiss to moan louder than ever, having their orgasms at the same time. Their eyes rolled back in pleasure and Changkyun could feel his boyfriend’s release in between their chests and abdomens. The younger came down from his high first and couldn’t help to stare at his boyfriend’s gorgeous face. The latter’s breath was going back to normal and his body relaxed completely before he opened his orbs. “H-happy anniversary, Changkyunnie” he said, flashing him a cute smile.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Changkyun asked and Kihyun nodded, making him chuckle. “I love you so much” the younger pecked his cheek lovingly and the baker hugged him tightly. “Happy anniversary to you too” he whispered in his deep voice, closing his eyes to enjoy the other’s soft skin against his own. They were all sticky but they didn’t care. They forgot about everything at that moment; they were enjoying themselves as they never did before.

Changkyun went out of Kihyun’s body when they parted to stare at each other’s faces and they smiled brightly. “I love you, Changkyunnie” the baker brushed their noses together to then peck his lips cutely. “I’m sorry I covered your eyes, I was having fun” he apologized but giggled. “And I’m sorry about your wrists” he added and Changkyun realized the rope’s marks were all around them.

The doctor laughed. “It’s okay, I had fun” he spread butterfly kisses all over his boyfriend’s face.

“Hey, your voice sounds weird” Kihyun remarked and he noticed it too.

“It must be all the screaming we did” he chuckled, pecking the black haired’s lips one last time before standing up to look for some tissues. They cleaned themselves, dressed in their boxers and headed to the kitchen to eat. Kihyun made dinner for him and he took the chance to give him the flowers and his gift.

“Oh, you know me so well” the baker said when he saw the huge box of chocolates inside the bag. “What is this?” he took the tiny note that was in there with the box. “To: my fatty” he read and glared at him. “I hate you” he growled in annoyance though started reading in silence after that. Changkyun thought it would be nice to write something nice instead of buying something expensive and he achieved his objective of making Kihyun smile wider than ever. “This is so cute, I feel like I’m back to school all over again” they both chuckled and the elder stood up to sit on his lap. They kissed lovingly and started eating their dinner while talking about relaxing subjects.

Later that night, they took a shower together - having another round of sex - and went to sleep. Changkyun’s voice sounded stranger each second that passed and he realized he got sick when he woke up in the morning. He held Kihyun closer against his body while his cellphone rang loudly and he couldn’t open his eyes. Their naked bodies molded perfectly in that spooning position and his head hurt so much he couldn’t move. “Hey” the elder whispered, turning his head a bit to peck his lips. “Wake up my big baby, your cellphone is ringing” he added though he frowned when he kissed Changkyun’s temple. “Are you okay? Your forehead is burning” he touched said place with his palm and found out he was undoubtedly sick.

“I don’t feel so good” the doctor’s voice sounded awful as if he smoked a hundred cigarettes. He reached for his cellphone without letting Kihyun go and picked up. Heechul’s voice telling him to go to the hospital welcomed him and he wished to throw the device to the garbage as always. “Dr. Kim, I’m terribly sick, I think I’ll take a week off” he coughed, turning his head not to throw his germs at his boyfriend.

 _ _“Remember you have only four weeks a year, if you take a week off now, it will be the second time this year”__  he answered but Changkyun didn’t care, he wanted to cuddle with the baker and rest.

“Okay, I’ll use it now” he coughed again and his superior agreed, ending the call. “Why am I so sick?” he asked himself, trying to think of something he did the day before.

“Maybe it was my fault” Kihyun started saying though Changkyun finally realized it was because of one patient he had. A woman went to the hospital with a terrible flu and he put his mask a little too late.

“It was one of the patients” he growled. “She had a flu and I guess my defenses were low because of the stress I was feeling yesterday” he explained and Kihyun rolled his eyes, turning around to face him and hug him tightly.

“I’ll take care of you” the black haired smiled. “I’ll call Joohyun” he took his cellphone and quickly told his best friend about the issue. “Done” he added once he ended the call. “I love you”

“Me too” Changkyun smiled. “Don’t kiss me too much, I don’t want you to get sick too” he warned though Kihyun didn’t listen and they both ended up sick. It was a bad thing because they couldn’t go out to buy their groceries and their needed medicines but they spent a lot of time together. They made each other happy and that was the important thing. Changkyun managed to overcome with his guilt and their lives became easier from that day.

Everything happened for a reason and Kihyun discovered Changkyun was his reason. He never forgot about Junki of course but he moved on and lived happily with his new cheesy boyfriend.


End file.
